


Moon and Sun

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Gladnis - Fandom
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha Ravus Nox Fleuret, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, Omega Prompto Argentum, This is a rather dark fanfiction with dark elements, Violence, but there is also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Niflheim, an empire in which its politicians wear white pure clothes but the corners of their streets are filled with dirt. Stories no one cares about, people no one cares about, unless those stories aren't about an Alpha. As an Omega, Ignis Scientia knows very well his place in this world, since he is part of that 'dirt'. Things like love? Freedom? Safety? Equality? Bonding with an Alpha? He doesn't believe in them but he does his best to protect other Omegas. Though, one day he meets Gladiolus and Noctis, two Alphas from Insomnia who want to bring equality to Niflheim and all the things Ignis doesn't believe in.





	1. A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been planning this fic since March and I finally feel like I can post the first chapter! I've already posted a part of this fic for Gladnisweek and people seemed to be interested. A little warning: This fic is rather dark with dark elements like rape, violence, slavery to some degree, etc. I try not to be too explicit about certain things and I'll put warnings at the beginning of each chapter if stuff like that happenes. However, this fic is still a Gladnis fic and even though it might be dark it will have sweet moments too! So, here we go!

  


Niflheim, an empire in which its politicians wore white pure clothes but the corners of their streets were filled with dirt. Stories no one cared about, people no one cared about, unless those stories weren't about an Alpha.

Omegas were the victims of the much stronger Alphas and also of nature who cursed them with their heat. There were pills helping them to cope with their heat, but the price for them was high and the Alphas did a good job to keep the medicine out of their reach, and so did the government to keep their system alive.

As an Omega, Ignis Scientia knew very well his place in this world. He was a free person, as his government liked to call it, but this false freedom meant nothing when he, as an Omega, had no right to go against Alphas. The law was in favor of them, and no matter how many Omegas tried to get support from the law system, it turned into a dead end.

Luckily Ignis knew some people with connections to the pharmacy and was able to help himself and the people close to him. Like his friend Prompto, who became the person he trusted the most during the past years and it still made the eloquent Ignis speechless. In his world something like trust was nothing but a wish that couldn't come true.

Just like the fact that there was another world outside of the Niflheim empire seemed like a dream, a fairy tale Omegas told their children and themselves to stay alive and clutch a hope they couldn't reach.

Lucis, the other empire, was ruled by a King who managed to create equality, or so Ignis heard. He never met anyone from Insomnia nor did anyone ever manage to leave Niflheim without getting caught and killed…or worse.

He had been dreaming about leaving too, going to a place where he could be free to live and do what he wanted. A place where he could find love and a home and not worry about a greedy Alpha claiming his body as his own. When he was younger, just a teenager, Ignis had all these dreams and hopes, but life taught him something else and, as a ~~n~~ 25 year old man, he was still in Gralea, still hiding from the Alphas, but more powerful than he used to be.

He walked through the dark alleys of the city, taking paths no one but him and a handful of Omegas knew about, to meet with Prompto in their hiding place, which became a shelter for many Omegas and abandoned babies.

It was something he saw almost every day and one would think that he had became indifferent to it, watching all the hopeless faces and the little babies that weren't born as Alphas but were protected by them. Even though they were so small they were stronger than most adults, fighting to stay alive as if there was no dark world waiting for them.

He unlocked the door to the old school building which was now their hideout, hidden by the shadows and skyscrapers of Gralea. Here were all kinds of Omegas, those who could help and those who needed help. There were a lot of empty buildings in Gralea because five years ago the people stood up against their government and tried to flee.

Ignis shook his head when the memories returned and walked inside to hear one of the three babies crying. His steps became faster and he entered the second room to the right, where the babies were. He saw Prompto nervously holding the baby while Ignis rushed inside and opened the bag where he had the baby food.

“Thank Shiva you're already here!” Prompto whined with a wry smile.

“I apologize for the delay,” Ignis said and handed Prompto the baby bottle. The moment the baby had something to drink, silence filled the room and Ignis looked around. The room, that used to be a classroom, got redecorated into a baby room, with old beds, broken furniture and old curtains. It wasn't a warm nor light filled place, but it fulfilled its purpose and it was only a temporary solution.

He walked over to the other two beds where a two year old girl and a three year old boy were sleeping peacefully.

“Where are the others?” Ignis asked his friend.

“Aranea came over and brought food with her. They are at the cafeteria cooking together,” Prompto informed him.

“Aranea? She's two days early.”

Ignis sighed and went back to his bag and checked how much food he had for the babies before he walked to the cupboard they had placed there months ago, not surprised to find them empty.

“I need to go and get more for the departure,” Ignis said as he took out one jar after the other filled with all kinds of food. “You'll be fine on your own?”

“Yeah, but don't you need help? You can't carry all the jars on your own,” Prompto asked and put the empty bottle down, swinging the baby gently into sleep.

“Don't worry about me. I'll be back in an hour or two.”

Ignis took his empty bag and left the building, making his way straight to the center of the city, constantly conscious of his environment and that no one followed him or noticed him.

It was a cold evening, not cold enough for snow but by the dominating presence of Alphas, it felt like eternal winter. He could feel their eyes on him but Ignis paid them no mind. They knew him, he was aware of that, and only because of his job, Ignis felt a certain degree of protection. Even though he knew that this protection could vanish any day, for as long as he had it, he would use it to help others.

He walked into a store and took everything he could carry in his bag - and even more. It was the only store he could actually buy food for babies and beyond without fear someone would find out about their hideout or all the people they protected and managed to get out of Gralea.

Ignis still felt nervous whenever Aranea came and guided the people out of Niflheim and brought them to Lucis, where a better life awaited for them. He was very suspicious when he met her, through his boss, but eventually learned that she was a good person and was just trying to change Niflheim in her own ways.

He went to the cashier and placed everything on the counter before he checked his wallet.

Shit, he thought when he realized he didn't have enough money, and he hoped that the person working today wouldn't be that one disgusting Alpha. But luck was rare in Niflheim, especially when you were an Omega and so he saw Salem coming, a pleased grin on his face.

“Hello,” he greeted Ignis and his response was a simple nod. He knew where this was going to end so he prepared himself mentally and when everything got scanned Ignis tried the impossible.

“That's a two thousand Gil,” Salem said after Ignis packed everything and slowly set his heavy bag down.

“I only have a thousand. I can bring the rest later.”

Salem’s grin became even more smug and he leaned against the counter, showing off his slightly muscular arms when he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

“Come on, Ignis. You know I don't do that.”

Ignis green eyes burned with disgust but he felt numb inside. Of course he knew what this Alpha wanted. What every Alpha wanted from an Omega, what every Alpha wanted from him once they smelled Ignis unique and alluring heat.

They complimented his smell, saying that it was the best they've ever tasted and smelled, and Ignis hated it. He wished he wouldn't have such a uniqueness, he often wished he wasn't an Omega but an Alpha so he could have more influence. But he couldn't change any of this and the things he could do to change this place and help others, he did. Even if it meant to sacrifice something… like his body.

He held the sigh back and set his bag down as he made his way around the counter and blocked everything out while the Alpha undid his belt.

 

* * *

 

Around evening Ignis watched the Omegas they've been protecting dress up in disguise as soldiers of Niflheim. He knew Aranea worked for the empire but he didn't ask where she got those uniform from. All he cared about was their safety, and so far Aranea proved to assure exactly that.

As they walked past him and Prompto, they thanked them for their help before they joined Biggs and Wedge inside a van. Ignis watched them, saw the babies safely tucked into beds, but decorated as plain boxes so no one would get suspicious. A view he witnessed many times by now, and even though it always worked out, he still felt uneasy handing over something he used to take care of.

“You look like you're about to throw up,” Aranea said when she left the building with the last Omega and looked at Ignis.

He did feel sick because of the fellatio he had to give in order to keep others safe and get what he needed to help others too. But he wasn't going to share that with Aranea and simply shook his head no.

“I'm worried, that's all.”

“Well, no need to be worried, pretty boy. It's not the first time we're corporating. If I couldn't do it I wouldn't be here,” Aranea said with a smile and a confidence Ignis used to have, too.

“However you do it, I hope it won't be discovered any time soon,” Ignis said and watched the doors of the car closing.

 

* * *

 

That night Ignis had a nightmare.

It wasn't his first and it wouldn't be his last, but it had been a long time since he had one. It was about the same thing, the same memory, but he had countless of them. Hands touching him, voices sighing against his ear, as his body wasn't his own anymore. Everything was a blur and whenever he woke up he was soaked in his own sweat.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and climbed off his bed to change the sheets and take a shower before he would go to work.

On his way he checked his phone and went through his calendar and sighed when he saw that today he had a meeting to attend with his boss. Those meetings were awful for him as Omega. It was a meeting with the authorities of Niflheim, all of them Alphas and bringing their Omegas with them. As they talked about whatever political decisions, each Omega had to behave and follow their command, no matter what the command was. One time a meeting turned into an orgy but Ignis’ boss didn't allow anyone to touch him.

They left and Ignis hadn't seen that Omegas ever again after that.

Yes, this country was cruel and using its Omegas in any way they liked.

“Good morning, Ignis,” Paula smiled at him, her brown curly hair falling on her shoulders. She was an Alpha as well and as most of them she was a piece of art with how beautiful she was. But she was not that sort of Alpha who used Omegas, like most who worked for his boss. She used to be one, but things changed and Ignis still couldn't believe it.

“Good morning,” he smiled at her, even though he felt tired.

“Ravus is already waiting for you in his office.”

Ignis nodded and took the papers she handed him, last minute information about the upcoming meeting he would have to read in the car. As he read the headline he sighed when he realized that this was just a normal meeting about which buildings to rebuild first. Nothing about Omegas or even related to them.

He entered the office and saw Ravus sitting at his desk and going through a little box.

“Good morning,” Ignis announced his presence.

“Good morning, Ignis,” Ravus smiled.

He only ever smiled at Ignis like that, honest and yet filled with endless guilt. But Ignis learned to ignore it, just like every other emotion he felt whenever he and Ravus were together, which was five times a week. “The pills for you are here.”

“Good, thank you,” Ignis spoke and approached the desk to look inside the box. It weren't many, but it was enough to protect him and other Omegas from their heat for at least another three months. At least Ignis hoped so because the heat was unpredictable.

“The car will be here in fifteen minutes I hope you've read the report about the empty hospitals and the empty apartment complex. The population is rising fast,” Ignis said and flipped through his papers.

“I did, don't worry.”

Ignis nodded and then sat down at his desk, but he could feel Ravus’ eyes following him. It had been like that for the past three years, since that awful day when Ignis lost all his faith in anyone, and without Prompto he knew he wouldn't be here today. Ravus was mainly responsible for that and the fact that he helped Ignis to get pills, to find hiding places for Omegas and their babies, was his way to beg for Ignis’ forgiveness since words reached deaf ears.

He couldn't forgive and he couldn't forget, but he had learned to live with it.

“Do you need something else, Ignis?” Ravus asked.

“No. Thank you,” Ignis responded. His boss didn't know everything, especially nothing about Aranea or who looked for shelter. Yes, Ignis didn't trust him, but it was also better for Ravus himself to not know everything if they ever got caught. Ravus understood that, he wasn't stupid after all, and didn't ask for more information. He trusted Ignis on level a boss and his employee did and so did Ignis. Nothing more, nothing less, even though he was certain that Ravus wanted more than that.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Ravus said, his voice thick with guilt.

Ignis ignored him.

 

* * *

 

“You're really amazing, Iggy,” Prompto said one evening when they put the pills against the heat into envelopes so they could bring them to the Omegas who needed it.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, when I think about everything you've been through I can't help but think you're amazing for keeping your job. And now you even found a way to use your position in order to help others,” Prompto explained.

Ignis looked down on the envelope in his hand and the pills in his other. Was that really so amazing? Ignis didn't believe that since he simply used the possibilities he had, and Ravus guilt was one of those possibilities. Did he feel sorry? No, he actually felt nothing when he thought of Ravus.

“It's Ravus who has the power and the connections,” Ignis shrugged.

“That might be true. However… I think it's pretty amazing. It gives people like me hope, you know? And I'm not the only one thinking that,” Prompto smiled which made Ignis smile in return. He was no hero, he wasn't special, he was just tired of the cruelty of the world he was living in and was trying to change it.

“I'm doing what I can. Just like you do. Unlike me you're close to all kinds of people, since you work as a delivery person. Which means you put yourself into great danger but you also get information that is just as useful,” Ignis said and made Prompto blush and giggle, embarrassed.

He couldn't explain how grateful he was to have Prompto around, and the fact that his life was filled with laughter was a miracle for him. Laughter was rare between Omegas.

After they've packed the pills into envelopes, Ignis cooked dinner for them, a hobby of his, and later accompanied Prompto when he was going home.

It sounded impossible, but since he was working for Ravus, he did have a certain kind of safety other Omegas didn't have if they weren't working for an authority. Like Prompto, who was just an ordinary person, working in the delivery company of Niflheim. He faced greedy Alphas on a daily basis but he also knew how to avoid them by walking ways no one in Niflheim knew.

The benefits of working as a delivery person.

It wasn't like Prompto wasn'ta victim of the greedy Alphas, really there was no Omega who was no victim, but he was able to protect himself. May it be by running away and hiding in places only he knew, or finding the right Alpha who wouldn't treat him as badly as most did.

Ignis even thought Prompto was smarter than him for never falling in love and believing that he could find safety through another Alpha. He accepted the life he had and made the best out of it, unlike Ignis who always rebelled and had high hopes.

They walked down the street and Prompto talked about thefact that they needed to meet the next day and prepare their hideout for the new Omegas that would come eventually. Ignis nodded and both didn't say more than necessary because who knew who could hear them.

However Ignis couldn't stop wondering how long they would get away with this, helping the Omegas, working with Aranea - who surely worked for authorities herself - and if that was all they could do.

He wanted to do more than that, just like Prompto, but he had no idea how to do it.

Ravus did what he could and Ignis was sure if he asked for more, Ravus would also do that, but the risk of losing everything if Ravus ever got caught or questioned was so high that Ignis never seriously considered that. Besides, he knew Ravus felt guilty and would do everything so Ignis could forgive him, but he was still an Alpha and what if he would have demands? After all, he was still in love with Ignis, that was certain, and Ignis was a good person. Sometimes still too good and a bit too selfless and he feared that he would give in just so he couch achieve something else.

But he promised himself to never sell his body, his soul, or his heart ever again. What no one knew, and what he never admitted to himself was, that he stood at the brink of breaking every day.

If it weren't for his strong persona and for having Prompto as a friend, things would be different.

“Hey, look,” Prompto said and nudged Ignis with his elbow. He pointed straight and Ignis needed a moment to find what Prompto was pointing at.

Ignis noticed two men, both dressed in black. Behind them was an Omega Ignis knew from the pharmacy and in front of them was an Alpha he also knew - one of the bad kind and a strong one.

But what happened next surprised Ignis and it took a lot to surprise him after everything he saw and went through.

The bigger one of the two men didn't move, didn't even threaten with his fists. All he used was his voice, deep, dangerous, making every Omegas knees weak so they would kneel without hesitation if it were meant for them. But it was meant for the Alpha who indeed backed off and left. Ignis watched what happened next and became speechless.

The two men turned around to face the Omega, who shook because he was so scared, but all they did was smile and let the Omega go after exchanging some words.

Who were they? What Alpha protected an Omega? Ignis was fascinated and suspicious at the same time.

“I've never seen them before,” Prompto spoke and when Ignis looked at his friend he saw the same surprise written all over his face.

“Me neither,” Ignis spoke and watched them for a while longer and realized they clearly weren't from there, since they looked around lost, checking their phones again and again - probably checking a map in order to find whatever place they were looking for.

“Let's talk to them,” Prompto suggested.

“Are you sure? It could be a trap.”

“Then we'll run away. It seems like they aren't from here and I know all the shortcuts and hiding places.”

Ignis calculated their chances and the possible danger but soon realized Prompto was right. They did look lost and not like they were from there, besides he needed to know what sort of Alphas they were since they had protected an Omega.

And he was certain that if he wouldn't show up at work he was certain Ravus would do anything to find him.

With a final nod they approached them together, Prompto rather happily as if he was greeting an old friend.

“Hey, you two! Do you need help?”

As Prompto talked Ignis watched them carefully. He focused on the smaller man first. Blue eyes, a bit pale and dark blueish hair that framed his face but stood up in the back. He was pretty, he seemed strong, and gave the vibe of an Alpha but it was still different. Less threatening and as if he had some sort of power that was sleeping deep within him.

The other one was taller, amber eyes and handsome face, a typical Alpha Ignis met every day, but he also was different. His eyes seemed soft, even honest and nothing greedy was there. They both didn't give the vibe of being superior and they both were so out of place that Ignis couldn't help himself but be defensive.

He heard the voice of the taller Alpha, he could feel his power and had witnessed it. This could still be a trap, perhaps a new kind of strategy.

“Do we look so lost?” the taller Alpha asked, an embarrassed smile on his lips. Ignis tried to see if this smile was real or not, but he couldn't find anything to cause him to doubt.

“Kind of. You aren't from here, huh?” Prompto could be so blunt and Ignis didn't know if this was amusing or not.

“It's our first time in Gralea, or Niflheim in general,” the other young man said.

Yeah, it was easy to tell that they weren't from there but how did they manage to get inside of Gralea? Ignis knew that the government was very careful about who left and entered the city. They were either important people or they found a way in and out without getting noticed by the soldiers.

“We can help you guys, as a thanks for helping that Omega. I'm Prompto,” Prompto smiled and pointed at himself.

“I'm Noctis,” he said and looked at the taller man.

“I'm Gladiolus, Noctis’ bodyguard,” Gladiolus introduced himself and that awoke Ignis interest once more. A bodyguard? “And you are?”

Ignis looked him straight in the eyes, watching how shining amber watched him in return. But unlike his cold look Gladiolus eyes were warm, warm like the sun he missed too often.

But then Ignis noticed his nostrils moving and eyebrows rising, a sight he had seen so many times whenever an Alpha smelled his scent.

His unique, intoxicating scent which brought nothing but bad luck over him. But Gladiolus didn't grin, didn't lick his lips. His face didn't change or, if it did, Ignis believed it became a bit softer.

“I'm Ignis.”

“So, you're Noctis’ bodyguard which means you're some kind of authority?” Prompto continued asking, probably noticing that Ignis became tense.

Noctis and Gladiolus exchanged a look, a conversation only they understood and when Gladiolus noticed, their faces changed. Ignis made himself ready to run and take Prompto with him but he didn't have to. In fact he couldn't believe what he heard when Noctis said.

“We're both from Insomnia. I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Insomnia and Gladiolus Amicitia is my shield, but I call him Gladio. He and I are here on a mission to create equality between Alphas and Omegas.”

Ignis couldn't take his eyes away from them, looking for something that it could make him believe their words.

Noctis, the Prince of Insomnia, there in Niflheim? He and his bodyguard Gladiolus fighting for equality?

Judging by their behavior it did make sense and perhaps it was fate that he and Prompto met then before they would go somewhere else and meet someone else who could either report them, fool them or do worse.

If they truly were from Insomnia, they were a threat for the government.

“You're not lying, right?” Ignis asked.

“We are not,” Gladio started to explain but Ignis was suddenly aware of where they were and held his hand up.

“This is not the right place to talk about such a matter.”

Ignis tried to think of a place that was safe and he only came up with his apartment and the hideout. Prompto’s place too, but those places were safe for them. He gave Prompto a look and he understood it immediately.

“I know a place where we can talk,” Prompto announced and without waiting longer, Noctis and Gladio followed them.

As they walked, Ignis tried to believe in what they said and that they were from Insomnia. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard considering their behavior and the vibes they gave, but he decided to still be careful and listen to their story before he would make his final judgment.

It wasn't a short walk but they made it to an old bar Ignis didn't even know existed but where Prompto greeted all the people, and Ignis couldn't feel any sort of danger. Inside it was a open room but there were also several private places, surrounded by walls to hide and talk without anyone seeing or overhearing what people talked about.

They ordered some drinks and Ignis used that time to watch them a bit longer.

Okay, they were Alphas, they fulfilled all the attributes of an Alpha and yet, they didn't give the same vibe of every other Alpha Ignis had met so far.

They seemed so…happy? Carefree? They weren't even looking for possible Omegas to take with them and have their way with them tonight. Was it all a perfect act or did they really view everyone as equal? Ignis watched Gladio a bit longer than Noctis since he came closer to the typical Alphas he knew, and yet Ignis didn't get the same feeling from him. It was confusing, especially the look Gladio gave him from time to time. No Alpha ever looked at him in the way he was, and even though Ignis was articulate, words failed him to describe what that look meant.

Their drinks came and Ignis cleared his throat, waiting until it was only the four of them and then asked.

“So, you said you're from Insomnia and that you want to create equality here.”

“Yes,” Noctis answered.

“Alright. I hope you don't mind that Prompto and I have questions since we never met people from Insomnia and Niflheim is not exactly filled with trustworthy people.”

Noctis and also Gladio seemed confused but they both grabbed inside their pockets and showed their ID cards. They could have been fake, Ignis was aware of that, but what Alpha would put so much effort into pretending to be someone they are not? For now he decided to believe them and ask more questions.

“So, you want to create equality?”

“Yes,” Gladio answered.

“Why though? We've heard equality exists in Insomnia for a long time and so far no one ever came here from outside of Niflheim. Why now?”

Noctis looked at Gladio, a habit Ignis noticed, as if to make sure he could talk openly.

“My grandfather started the equality process by changing the laws in Insomnia and my father continued it by reaching out to other countries. Every country but Niflheim has equality thanks to my father. However… he's old now and I'm going to be King soon and I want to achieve what my family started. To create equality in the whole world.”

Prompto seemed to be impressed and Ignis too, but not because of the possibility for a positive change, but for how ridiculous all of that sounded.

Exactly like the fairy tale about Insomnia children heard from their Omega parents.

This couldn't be true, right? No matter if Noctis and Gladio really were from Insomnia, the problem was that Niflheim wouldn't simply change over night. A nation with strong and proud Alphas who didn't care about anything but themselves and their system wouldn't just change like that.

“Wait, Noct. I have a question,” Gladio started and lifted his hand as he rested his elbows on the table. His eyes wandered from Prompto to Ignis causing, again, an unfamiliar wave of emotions to go through his body. “You said you've heard about the equality, but you don't know if it's true?”

Prompto shook his head no but Ignis watched Gladio carefully.

“So it's like we assumed and what people said it's true. Niflheim is isolating itself and giving people no information whatsoever,” Noctis spoke.

“Who told you that?” Ignis asked.

“People from Niflheim,” Gladio answered. “They didn't tell us how they got out of here but they told us about what life is like here. Before that, we weren't able to get any sort of information, since Niflheim wouldn't cooperate with anyone. We still don't know everything, we respect that the people from here didn't want to open up. I suppose they don't know much either, but the things they shared were enough and we couldn't sit still any longer.”

He could feel Prompto’s excitement by how his leg was squirming and Ignis held his smile back too. They didn't knew if Aranea did what she promised and if the Omegas ever arrived at Insomnia, but now they probably had the evidence.

“Without those people you didn't know anything about Niflheim?” Ignis asked.

“No. We still don't know much. Only that the Omegas are treated in such old ways that are utterly wrong.”

“How did you get inside?”

“We offered the authorities of Niflheim things they need, but in exchange we want equality, which they don't know yet,” Noctis explained and Ignis raised an eyebrow. He wondered who they talked to and if they found the right people to talk to.

“Do you have an appointment with the authorities?”

“Not yet. We simply got the allowance to be here and rent a hotel room as we use the first couple of days to gather information and create a plan,” Noctis explained taking a sip of his drink, Gladio already finished his own.

What? They came here without a solid plan?

Okay, it was hard to create a plan with little information so he didn't judge them for that. But Ignis knew the danger, the system, the life in Niflheim, and he wondered if he should help them or not because, logically, and assuming they were saying the truth, they could be a great help for all the Omegas here.

As the Prince, Noctis probably had some sort of power and influence, but he didn't seem like he was aiming for some sort of war. He wanted a peaceful way to find a solution.

His eyes wandered back to Gladio who, again, looked at Ignis as if he was trying to read him too. But Ignis couldn't keep the eye contact for too long, remembering the impact of his voice and that he managed to make another Alpha bow and retreat - an Alpha he knew was not exactly weak.

“We should leave, Noct. There is something we need to take care of,” Gladio said after he checked the time.

“Yes, you're right,” Noctis nodded.

“Wait,” Ignis stopped them. He pulled out his pen and started to scribble down his phone number. “This is my number and I want you to call me if you get into trouble.”

Gladio took the paper from him and both listened attentively.

“Assuming you two tell the truth, I suggest you stay away from the Alphas here and don't tell anyone that you're from Insomnia,” Ignis explained and watched as Gladio wrote down his own number and handed it to Ignis. It was such a weird thing for Ignis to react the way he did without a plan himself.

“Thanks, we'll make sure to call you and thank you for the advice,” Noctis spoke and together they left.

He and Prompto waited until they were out of their sight and then he sighed, wondering if they would even find the place they were looking for and if they would follow his advice. If not he was certain that soon everyone would know about their existence and he couldn't predict the outcome of that.

“What do you think?” Prompto asked and sipped his drink.

“It don't think they are lying and it's too odd to be a coincidence. What makes me believe them the most is the fact that they protected an Omega. I never saw that happening if the Omega didn't belong to someone.”

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking too.”

“I think… it would be beneficial to work together and that we could learn more from each other. However,” Ignis stopped and remembered the power Gladio had. He couldn't help himself but feel alarmed because if an Alpha bowed down to his voice what would it do to an Omega?

“However?”

Ignis blinked confused and then realized that he must have been quiet for longer than he was aware of.

“We should still be careful. They clearly don't know much about Niflheim and they are both Alphas. It would be foolish to trust them.”

Prompto agreed and as they left the bar Ignis didn't know what he felt.

Perhaps it was some sort of hope he never wanted to feel again.

  



	2. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it and it's so important for us writers to keep us motivated and to know that we touch people and that people care :) So, here we go, chapter 2!

 

 

Who was that Gladiolus Amicitia? That was what had been bothering Ignis for the past days.

He had never met an Alpha like him and he questioned his and his friend's - Noctis, apparently the Prince of Insomnia - intentions and strength.

He still recalled their words about how Omegas deserved better and how they wanted to talk to the authorities of the Niflheim empire and make a deal with them.

Apparently their kingdom had things Niflheim didn't and would like to have. Money, resources, workers…Ignis could create a long list. However, what sounded like a miracle to him, would be destroyed by the harsh reality, he was certain.

Because no one cared about an Omega and no one wanted to create equality between Alphas and Omegas, at least not in Niflheim. That's what Ignis clearly understood and learned during the years he had been in this world. It was only natural to face the two of them with suspicion instead of creating some false hope that would crush his already punished soul.

Prompto however, his friend and the only person he truly trusted, seemed to believe them when they said they were there to talk to the politicians of Niflheim to change the country and its view on Omegas and Alphas.

A noble mission, Ignis thought as he drank his coffee, but impossible to achieve. He himself witnessed the depths of this system and how dark and unforgiving it was.

Alphas and Omegas were rare and only made 40% of the population. Anyone else was a Beta. It was normal for an Omega to belong to the lower class when they were surrounded by Alphas, and it was normal to do as they were told for many decades.

Then the laws outside of Niflheim changed, or so he heard, but never truly believed in it, and equality won.

Equality was a concept Ignis only ever dreamed of while witnessing how cruel his own country was by using Omegas to breed more and more Alphas. Strong humans, smart, born to rule and to succeed in whatever they did. He knew that but not Noctis or Gladio.

Omegas were only toys, a thing to justify the need of an Alpha and nothing more or less, and the heat they went through at least once a month, was nothing but a cruel reminder of their place in this world.

The heat made every Omega weak, which made it impossible to do anything and, at the same time, awoke a need to feel an Alpha inside their body. There were pills against it but the government did a great job making it hard for an Omega to get them.

Why all of this happened? Ignis didn't know but he was certain they wanted to become the strongest empire by breeding more and more Alphas.

Even though he had a good job and a high position, which was unusual in itself and actually impossible, he did not know more than his boss told him. Ravus, his boss and his ex-partner, who felt guilty for what happened in the past and probably would do anything Ignis asked him, just so Ignis would forgive him.

Ignis sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes. He had no time to think about the past and needed to focus on the present. If Gladio and Noctis were indeed from Lucis and there to help the Omegas, just like Ignis and Prompto had for the past three years, he needed to work with them. Aranea helped them and she made things possible - like transporting babies and families out of Niflheim - since Ignis couldn't, because people knew and watched him.

He put his empty cup into the sink and left for work.

When he arrived in the office he didn't expect to meet Gladiolus and Noctis there. Somehow he felt nervous when he saw them standing at the counter and talking to the secretary. Okay, perhaps their attendance wasn't that surprising since his boss was a politician himself and working for the building authority. It was thanks to him that Ignis found an empty school building he used as a hiding place for Omegas and he knew Ravus was risking his whole career by helping him. Ignis felt grateful but he still couldn't forgive him.

“I'll take care of them, Paula,” Ignis said after he approached the counter and stopped the two of them from saying something they shouldn't say.

He didn't know them for long but he understood that the people from Lucis were different, open minded, dangerous for the people from Niflheim. But he also knew that Ravus was the right person to approach if they wanted to cooperate with the Niflheim empire.

“Ignis, what are you doing here?” Noctis asked and it was still weird to talk to an Alpha without feeling like he had no value and was just a piece of meat. Not Noctis nor Gladio gave him that look and it was sheer luck he had met them before they could talk to anyone else.

“I work here. Please, follow me,” he said and walked down the corridor towards Ravus’ office, which was also his working place. Yeah, that was right, he was the Advisor of his ex, his boss, and the person who caused Ignis so much pain and now felt guilty, and would probably for the rest of his life.

“You can't just walk into an office and tell people you're from Lucis,” Ignis said after he closed the door. “I told you so, didn't I?”

He didn't hear what they said to Paula but he remembered their first meeting clearly and how both proudly and almost naively announced that they were from Lucis and on a mission to free the Omegas. Ignis would have laughed about that if he weren't shocked.

“We didn't,” Gladio spoke. “All we did was ask if we could talk to the head of the building authority.”

“And why him?”

“We have a plan,” Noctis said and Ignis shook his head no.

“You're either too optimistic or blessed by the stars. I don't know which it is, but you've found the right place. My boss is actually supporting the Omegas,” Ignis explained and raised an eyebrow when he saw the both of them grinning.

“What?”

“Gladio went out yesterday and met some people. They talked about Ravus and how he was different from all the other authorities. That's why we thought this might be the right place to start our mission,” Noctis explained and Gladio looked at Ignis with an expression he couldn't understand.

Did he, or they, try to impress him or convince him that their ambitions were honest?

“Who told you that?” Ignis begged that it was no Alpha since that would be very bad for him.

“An Omega. You know the places were they prostitute Omegas, right? That's where I went.”

Yes, Ignis knew those places, and they were awful. So he glared at Gladio intensely, trying to see how he felt about those places. Sure, it was the source of any kinds of informations, but it was still a horrible place.

But for an Alpha it must be heaven.

“I didn't do anything. I just talked to them,” Gladio justified his actions but Ignis didn't believe it fully. He was still an Alpha and no Alpha could deny an Omega’s body for too long. It was in their blood. “I'm honest. I'm not like the Alphas you know, Ignis.”

Hearing those words made Ignis angry, so angry that he didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or scream.

Gladio was not like the Alphas that Ignis knew? And what did Gladio know about Ignis? Nothing. No one knew anything besides Ignis and the people who hurt him. Also, why did Gladio try so hard to convince him? Since day one he tried to make Ignis believe him and he wondered why. Although, he was certain he knew the reason behind his behavior, just like every other Alpha that was after him.

It was his scent, which became even stronger when his heat appeared. Sweet, addictive, unique, like a drug for an Alpha and it send a cold shiver down his spine when he recalled that.

Before they could say more the door opened and Ignis watched Ravus enter the office. His cold eyes immediately were fixed on Noctis and Gladio before they wandered to Ignis.

“Paula told me that two weirdos wanted to see me,” Ravus spoke, brutal and honest as he could be. Ignis used to find that amusing but that was a long time ago. “I'm Ravus Nox Fleuret, and you are?”

Ignis watched Ravus while Noctis introduced himself, as usual, trying to look indifferent but Ignis knew him good enough to see that he was interested in what Noctis had to say.

Then his eyes wandered back to the other two and he noticed that Gladio looked like he was ready to jump at Ravus.

“I understand,” Ravus said and looked at Ignis again when Noctis was done talking. “I'm surprised about how much you know. But before I decide if I'll help you, I have questions that need answers.”

With that Ignis and Gladio left the office so Noctis and Ravus could talk like the authorities they were. If Gladio were any other Alpha, Ignis wouldn't spend more time than necessary with him, but he couldn't leave him alone and he needed to know what else Gladio knew. He was an Alpha, and Alphas were smart after all. Besides he didn't trust them to keep their mouth shut about the fact that they were from Insomnia and he didn't know if they would behave without stirring attention from people they shouldn't cross ways with.

Ignis closed the door after they entered one of the meeting rooms and was about to say something but Gladio spoke first.

“That Ravus… He's your boss?”

“He is.”

“Is he really a good person? I could smell that he sleeps with several Omegas,” Gladio said his face becoming hard.

“This is not Insomnia,” Ignis shrugged and wondered if Noctis and Gladio had the slightest idea about how Niflheim functioned and what position Omegas and Alphas had. This shouldn't be surprising because it had been the same everywhere before certain countries had changed their laws.

“I know this isn't Insomnia but I can't trust a person whose actions are against their words.”

“If an Alpha doesn't do what is expected from him, they get into trouble for acting suspicious. Ravus is only doing what he has to do in order to keep his position so he can help with the influence he has.”

Ignis didn't want to defend the person who brought hell to his life, but he was not stupid and it was obvious that Ravus had changed and only did what he had to do. Just like Ignis did, even though he could renounce certain things that came with being an Omega.

“Are you two together?” Gladio asked after some silence. “I could smell your scent coming from him too.”

“We're working together, I'm his Advisor so it's probably normal that you smell my scent on him.”

“No,” Gladio shook his head no and Ignis noticed how tense he was.

What was wrong with him? What was that talk about scents and that he could smell them? Was he some sort of super Alpha? At least it would explain how built and handsome he was. “An Alpha has to sleep with an Omega, otherwise their scent won't be left on their body. Every Alpha can smell that.”

This was news to Ignis and his surprise was probably written all over his face. He believed he knew everything about the Alphas and Omegas, or maybe it was only Gladio and the people from Lucis who were able to smell that. Since they didn't seem to sleep with every Omega they met but actually cared.

“I've never heard of that.”

“It's the truth though. That's why I was wondering if you two are a thing.”

Ignis felt anger rising inside him. No, he and Ravus were not a thing, something like that didn't exist here in Niflheim.

“We are not.”

“But you sleep together?”

“Who do you think you are? Coming here and asking me private questions? It's none of your business, is it?” Ignis snapped.

“Did he hurt you?” Gladio didn't give in and fueled Ignis’ anger even more.

“Why do you care?”

Ignis didn't want to talk about it, especially not with an Alpha. But what pissed him off the most was that he didn't understand why Gladio cared. It made no sense whatsoever.

Gladio didn't answer right away, perhaps not certain himself why he cared, or maybe he didn't want to say it. Whatever it was, Ignis wanted to leave, but he also knew that Noctis and Gladio were helpful to stop this cruel system Niflheim had.

“I want to create a bond with you,” Gladio said and Ignis stopped breathing.

Time stopped, his heart too, and anxiety crawled up his spine and made him numb.

Did he really hear what Gladio just said? He wanted to create a bond with him? He wanted to own Ignis and make him his personal thing? Because if an Alpha and an Omega created a bond, the Omega wouldn't be able to be with anyone else. His body would only be able to accept Gladio and no one else.

So he was an Alpha like the ones Ignis knew after all…

“Don't fuck with me,” Ignis hissed.

Oh, he was pissed, so pissed that he felt like he could attack Gladio and hurt him in any way he could.

“I'm not! I'm being honest. You know what it means to bond with an Omega, right?”

Ignis knew it damn well and he would never, ever, create a bond with anyone. He considered it once, but he learned his lesson.

“I won't become your fuck toy,” he warned Gladio, eyes and voice cold as a brutal winter day.

“What? That's not what I mean.”

Ignis saw Gladio's honest confusion and it confused him in return. What the hell was even happening? How did they go from strangers to talking about bonding?

“Really? You only create a bond when you don't want to share an Omega and you want to keep him as your personal trophy, there to fulfill your own desires. No bond is the only freedom we have.”

“No. That is not… a bond isn't that. At least not in Insomnia,” Gladio explained and struggled with his words by moving his lips but not saying anything. “It is a declaration of love. Something sacred, like marriage.”

“Excuse me?”

Love? Ignis felt like crying, laughing and screaming, everything at the same time.

Love didn't exist, not between and Alpha and Omega, especially not in Niflheim. Besides, Gladio didn't know him and he was probably intoxicated by Ignis’ scent, just like many others before him.

His scent was a burden and a curse, given by the Gods he used to pray to when he was a kid. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Ignis couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't listen to this anymore. This utter nonsense that hurt him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling when all your hopes get crushed and you're left alone to gather all the pieces with bleeding fingers.

“Stop that,” Ignis said after he huffed a laugh.

“I'm serious, I-”

“Shut up! Stop with that nonsense,” Ignis snapped and he was sure someone from outside must have heard him. He never became loud, he never snapped like that, not when he wasn't pushed to his limits. “Love… what a freaking joke. You clearly don't understand what sort of life we Omegas live here.”

“Perhaps. But you can teach me and we can help.”

“Perhaps you two can help and all I'm going to do is work with you for the sake of the Omegas living in this shit hole. Nothing more. No bonds, nothing of that love nonsense.”

Gladio seemed to be conflicted but when his shoulders fell, Ignis took that as a sign of defeat.

“You don't even know me. I don't know what sort of fairy tale Insomnia is but this is the real life for me. It's Brutal and it's cruel, but you'll see for yourself soon enough,” Ignis predicted for Gladio because, if he and Noctis ever came so far as to reach other authorities, they would learn everything soon enough. For example why Ravus smelled like several Omegas, what the price every Omega had to pay, and what was expected from an Alpha.

“And I'll prove that neither Noctis nor I are the kind of Alphas you think we are.”

Ignis shook his head and though he wanted to leave he decided to stay before Gladio would share his nonsense with someone else and get in ~~to~~ trouble.

He almost felt sorry for Gladio but he couldn't show that. This person believed he was in love with Ignis?

No, love didn't exist. Love was only an illusion and beyond that was hell.

Ignis wouldn't fall for that, not ever again.

 

* * *

 

During the day Ignis couldn't shake his anger off. He didn't talk to anyone and focused on work, talking with Ravus as much as necessary and ignored his looks.

They weren't filled only with guilt anymore but also with a curiosity Ignis hadn't seen for a long time. Luckily Ravus was not stupid and didn't ask Ignis if something happened. At least not today, but Ignis knew he would at some point.

After work he met with Prompto at their hideout to share the pills against the heat with those who lived in the old school building. Ignis masked the pain he felt by looking at those tired and grateful Omegas with a smile as he handed them the envelopes while he worried about the future. With each passing month the number of Omegas in their hideout increased slowly, and though they had enough space, Ignis feared it wouldn't be enough eventually.

But they didn't have enough people to take care of two places and most Omegas were too weak to take a leading position like he and Prompto did, since most of them had little money and usually belonged to some - or several - Alpha. Many of them lacked education as well or were so traumatized they simply couldn't do more than support Ignis and Prompto with little things like keeping the place clean or sharing food and taking care of the babies and children.

All his worries were probably visible on his face while he cooked a stew because Prompto had been watching him for some time now and eventually spoke.

“You look worried… I get it. We're slowly reaching our limit when it comes to helping all these Omegas,” a heavy sigh left his mouth as he piled up the plates.

“That and so much more. Like, Aranea can only transport a specific number of people, but not all of them want to leave Niflheim because the outside world scares them even more. She also can only ever transport people once a month, which isn't much compared to the increasing numbers,” Ignis shared his worries.

“And then there is the fact that there are so much more people who need help but don't know about us yet. But, even if they would, the two of us wouldn't be able to take care of them all.”

Ignis nodded and stirred the stew slowly. Prompto was right, they couldn't take care of everyone, they didn't have the strength, money, or time for that. So he did consider to ask other people, but it was hard to trust someone, and not everyone had the courage to go against the system.

“You know… I think Noctis and Gladiolus could help us,” Prompto suggested.

“Why is that?” Ignis asked trying to remain indifferent from the outside, but he could still hear ~~d~~ Gladio's words about creating a bond with him echoing in his head.

Really, how did it go from stranger to bonding? Ignis would never agree to that, not even with someone who was from Insomnia. It was his only remaining freedom while everything else had been taken from him.

“Well, they seem to be strong, which is good if we ever get in trouble with another Alpha. We Omegas are powerless against their command. Second, they want to help the Omegas so I'm sure they'd help us without any hesitation. And third, I think they could help us even more through connections and ways we don't have and don't know about.”

“So you believe them? That Noctis is the Prince of Insomnia and Gladiolus his bodyguard?”

Prompto thought for a while before he shrugged.

“I don't see why anyone would lie about something like that. It doesn't make any sense to me and I don't think anyone in Niflheim would do that. We are supposed to hate everything and everyone from outside of Niflheim. If someone says something like that they would get into trouble, wouldn't they?”

Ignis looked at Prompto for a moment and then nodded slowly. It bothered him that he himself did not come up with that conclusion and that he was more bothered with what Gladio had said to him. He needed to focus on what was more important and the things he could do.

“I mean… we could ask Ravus for more help-” Prompto tried.

“No. I'd rather ask Noctis and Gladiolus.”

Ignis stopped him.

Ignis was not someone who would use people and play with their feelings. No matter how bad Ravus had hurt him, Ignis himself didn't want to stoop to his level, ever.

He wanted to do better and be a better person.

Gladio, with his suggestion or request, however a person wanted to view that, was almost charming compared to all the other Alphas Ignis knew and he did need to consider that Gladio and Noctis had a very different experience and understanding when it came to Alphas and Omegas. Nevertheless, Ignis would not bond with anyone since he didn't even want to be close to anyone in a romantic sense.

“You have Gladio's number, right? Let's call them and talk,” Prompto smiled.

“Now?”

“Why not?”

Ignis didn't say a word but only looked as Prompto as if he was hoping that he could read his mind, since he didn't want to say it out loud. But his friend only tilted his head in a questioning way and Ignis eventually shared what happened between him and Gladio that day.

“What?! He said he's in love with you?”

Ignis sighed and shook his head.

“I didn't say that.”

“If a person talks about love at first sight what else should it mean?”

“I think that's not it. He doesn't know me and he probably got lured by my scent, like everyone else.”

Prompto shrugged but Ignis knew that even though he understood the system and that trust and love weren't part of their reality, he still was a hopeless romantic. He still dreamed of leaving Niflheim and going to other places and be a free Omega.

Ignis envied him for that.

“Talk to him,” Prompto suggested.

“I'm aware that they don't understand our life.”

“No, but if you share your experience they will.”

Ignis stopped what he was doing. He understood the meaning behind Prompto’s words and that it was something that came from a place where Prompto deeply cared about Ignis, more than anyone.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” Prompto apologized.

“No,” Ignis breathed and shook his head. “It's fine. I'm just… not ready to talk about it.”

It was his past, his memories and Ignis knew that if he would talk about it, this time he would break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any wishes, ideas, whatever, feel free to share it with me! There is still room for things that I could include into the plot :)


	3. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while but as I mentioned in my other fic, I've been working crazy hours but now I'm on my christmas break so I try to get as much writing done as possible. Here we are with a new, rather long chapter, and it's quite dark at the end. I wouldn't say it's explicit but I still like to warn you (drugged omegas, orgy not the good kind) so, you've been warned.

 

Ignis didn't call Gladio nor Noctis that evening, torn by his mind asking himself if this was the right thing to do or not.

Prompto did come up with some logical and valid reasons for why they could trust them, but Ignis was very careful with who he gave his trust to. It took him a year to trust Prompto and another one to recover from Ravus’ betrayal. The way he felt was still very much real in his mind, the pain, the chaos his emotions were, and the very dark wish to no longer exist so the pain could stop.

Ignis remembered it all too well and he didn't want to go back to that place because of two men who understood nothing about Niflheim. But the thing the worried him the most was the fact that he felt so fragile when he thought about letting two strangers inside his life in order to gain more help and teach them about their life.

Ignis still sighed days later and left the elevator to walk down the corridor to Ravus’ office. Before he could even think about facing the two man from Lucis, he needed to take care of him, so he could move forward. Because he had to, he couldn't be blinded by his own experience and ignore reality nor Prompto and his different, perhaps, more real view on the two men.

The moment his eyes connected with his boss he knew that today he couldn't escape a conversation about the two Lucis men. After all, it had been three days since they met and Ignis thought that was a rather long time for Ravus to wait.

He set his briefcase on his desk and took off his coat. It was the end of October and winter was brutal in Niflheim, which meant that he and Prompto needed to organize more wood and more blankets for the Omegas that would, eventually, need their help. It was always the same when the cold months came, and the number of Omegas in need increased for several reasons.

“I suppose you want to talk about Noctis and his bodyguard?”

Ignis didn't wait, going straight to the point so they could be done with this conversation, but also to make Ravus understand that he was fine talking about it. Otherwise Ravus, who had always little difficulties in reading people, would have taken forever before coming to the point he wanted to talk about.

“I do, but besides that I wanted to tell you that the apartment complex will remain empty. So you and your friend can use it.”

His heart felt a bit lighter after he heard the news since it was an issue he and Prompto waited for to be solved.

“For how long?”

By now Ignis knew that plans could easily and suddenly change.

“For at least a year.”

Ignis nodded and waited for Ravus to start with the other, rather uncomfortable, topic for Ignis. He didn't know if Gladio had spoken to Ravus but he had a feeling that he was a guy who'd speak up for whatever he believed in and also call someone out if they did something wrong. He also didn't know what Ravus and Noctis had talked about but it wasn't hard to imagine that the Prince from Lucis had some naive dream and was quite ambitious about it, while Ravus probably told him that nothing was easy in Niflheim if a person did not follow the rules and was an Alpha.

However, as stubborn and as dark Niflheim was, they still tried to gain whatever benefit they could get from whatever connection they created. Betrayal, lies, those were characteristics the Alphas, and especially authorities of Niflheim, were skilled in.

“I talked to Prince Noctis and listened to his plan. Do you know about it?”

“All I know is that they want to bring equality for Omegas to Niflheim.”

Ravus nodded slowly.

“Well, their plan is, let's say, naive but if they do it right it might work out.”

“And that plan is?”

“Unlike Niflheim, Lucis has a lot of resources we need. Our lands are cold, dry and as an isolated empire there are other things we can't get or do because of the lack of information, education, and money.”

Ignis knew all that but he didn't say it out loud and decided to listen instead.

“If Noctis does this right, we might create a deal and stop this madness Omegas have to go through little by little. But he's young and Niflheim is cruel so I can't predict the outcome, but I'll support them as good as I can.”

“So, they want to create a contract between Niflheim and Lucis?”

Ravus nodded, his face anything but relaxed. He knew, just like Ignis, that this task had a zero chance of success.

“Your friend, he's the son of Verstael Besithia, right?”

Ignis tried not to press his lips together as he heard the question.

It was no secret that Verstales had a son, but no one talked about it since that son was born as an Omega. Prompto had told Ignis about his father and how he didn't grow up with him but with his uncle, who was also an Omega, ignored and left alone by their own family because they weren't Alphas. Prompto wasn't really sad about it anymore but he used to be when he was younger. He constantly asked after his family and his father and when he eventually met him, it was just to be abandoned again. That was another cruelty some Omegas had to go through and one Prompto knew best. He felt more alone and broken for a long time until he met Ignis and they, somehow, helped each other through their cruel past.

Ignis didn't have that, his parents both accepted him and helped him to get the best education possible but paid a high price for that.

“He is, but you know that Prompto has no contact with Verstael. He's an Alpha and Prompto not.”

“I know. But, his blood is running through Prompto’s veins and Verstael is responsible for Niflheim’s military too. Which also means weapons and all that kind of stuff.”

Ignis didn't understand what Ravus was trying to say. But it sounded like...his eyes went wide when he finally understood what Ravus was referring to. The security system required a code or scanned DNA before anyone could get into, for example, the weapon arsenal. Ignis understood that, but he couldn't figure out why this was apparently important to remember.

“I did some research about Prince Noctis and his bodyguard. They are indeed who they say they are and their presence is no secret anymore. They waste no time but they don't understand our system and I'm supervised so I can't spend too much time with them,” Ravus said.

“So you trust them?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, and they have my support but you know that I can only do so much without being questioned by the other authorities.”

Yes, Ignis knew that very well and he couldn't stop that bitter taste in his mouth.

“I know,” Ignis said because he felt like Ravus could become a bit too friendly if he didn't show him his place. It worked because his boss looked down and said nothing for a moment before he continued.

“They haven't shared their conditions yet but Noctis announced that he wants to cooperate with Niflheim by sharing resources, which we need.”

“But they didn't say what they want in return?”

Ravus shook his head and Ignis let out a breath.

“They may not understand our system here, but they aren't stupid either. It was sheer luck they met you first and then came straight here I guess. I gave them the same advice you did, to not talk about equality and what their true goal is.”

Ignis nodded slowly and looked up to think about the progress Noctis and Gladiolus already made, but it was just a little step into a world they probably couldn't even imagine. They needed someone to guide them, he clearly understood that, and there was no one better than him and Prompto. He was more than aware of that but he wasn't ready to fully accept that fact.

“They still need guidance though,” Ignis spoke it out. “And we both know that no one from the authorities is trustworthy.”

“That's why I asked about your friend Prompto. This could work out but only for a while, if Noctis does this right. Otherwise, I'm more than certain that we're going into war. Which is why we will need your friend if that happens.”

“You mean so we can sneak into the weapon arsenal and all the other military parts and sabotage?”

Ravus nodded.

“You thought this through I see,” Ignis was surprised and perhaps he had underestimated his boss.

He knew that Ravus did not support the way Niflheim treated Omegas otherwise he would have never been together with him. But when the moment came, that Ravus had to choose a side, he hadn't chosen Ignis’.

“All I want is to prevent the worst outcome and yet achieve what is best for the Omegas. I'm certain Niflheim will agree to a deal, to get the recourses we need but at the same time, I'm certain they'll try to find a weakness and attack Lucis. Our empire won't survive a war. Those with money and power will, but they are only a handful compared to all the other people. They would all die and believe it or not, this is still home for a lot of people and I want Niflheim to become that. A home for its own people.”

Ignis couldn't stop the bitter smile appearing on his lips because he had heard those words before, years ago.

“No, a war is the last thing we need, that's for certain. Very well, I guess then I'll have to guide them.”

“Are you sure?”

The question caused Ignis’ eyebrow to move up but he nodded still.

“I have access to informations and I hear what is happening and you're my boss. Since you're supervised you can't help them and there is no one else we could trust, nor the Prince or his bodyguard,” Ignis explained but he was more than sure that Ravus knew that himself.

“You're right, of course you are.”

“But?”

Ravus hesitated before he shared his thoughts.

“They are different Alphas. Stronger than most of the Alphas here.”

“Are you saying they are more dangerous and that I should be careful?” Ignis asked.

“No, they are no threat in that sense.”

Ignis became impatient as he watched Ravus struggling with words but he could already guess what had probably happened.

“Is it something that Gladiolus said to you?” Ravus looked up and Ignis knew he was right about his guess. Though, he doubted Gladio said something about bonding but rather that he simply called Ravus out on his behavior as an Alpha.

“I know he's not wrong by calling us Alphas from Niflheim disgusting. I'm aware of that myself. But he seemed to be quite protective over you, though.”

Ignis shook his head and felt like laughing. So, after all this time Ravus was still in love with him and still hoping they could be together again? This had to be a terrible joke.

“They are protective over every Omega here. And even if he had some special interest in me it's none of your business, is it?”

Instead of looking sad or guilty, Ravus looked determined, something Ignis hadn't seen in his face for a long time. Yet, it did not change the way he felt or what he wanted.

“No, you're right. But… Ignis, you know that I'm sorry and that I've changed, right?”

“I am, but that doesn't change anything for me. All I want is for you to accept that and move on.”

With that he turned around and sat down at his desk. There was something more important and more urgent than some feelings his boss couldn't handle.

 

* * *

 

During his break Ignis met up with Prompto and informed him about what Ravus had said, but didn't say anything about Prompto’s father. He simply hoped that this scenario would never come true and focused on what they had to do instead. Prompto was delighted about Ignis’ decision to text Noctis and Gladio, while Ignis still hesitated because he couldn't predict Gladio's behavior. If he would say something about bonding again, Ignis was ready to stab him with a fork.

Their answer came minutes later and they agreed to meet in the same bar again. Ignis just wasn't ready to invite them all to his place and share something very personal with two strangers. Well, to be honest, he didn't want to show Gladio anything private about him. The anger he felt after Gladio asked for a bond was still burning inside him but it had less to do with the bodyguard himself, and more with the fact that he once believed in such a concept.

After work he and Prompto visited the new building they could use for the Omegas in need. It wasn't far away from the school building and with seven more single apartments Ignis hoped that it would be enough for the coming winter and all the abandoned Omegas that would come. Though, both knew that it was impossible for them to handle both places and so many Omegas alone.

“I hope Noctis and Gladio aren't supervised. That would be inconvenient,” Ignis said as they walked towards the bar where they agreed to meet with the two men.

“Don't you know? Noctis has magic powers, he can't be supervised. And Gladio would know if someone was following them,” Prompto shared.

“Really? How do you know that?”

“Noctis told me and showed me. Something about his ancestors and a deal they made with the Gods.”

Ignis didn't know a thing about some super powers, but it explained why they both seemed so fearless and confident, besides that they came from a whole different world.

“I didn't hear you two talking about that.”

“Of course not. You were busy watching Gladio. And so was he,” Prompto grinned, the naive, hopeful part of him Ignis didn't hold inside himself any longer.

“I wasn't. I was simply trying to figure out if they were a threat or not,” Ignis explained but he knew he had been watching Gladio more than Noctis. Why, Ignis didn't know for sure, but he convinced himself that he wasn't used to meet an Alpha like Gladio and of course he would be more focused on Gladio after his ridiculous question.

“Whatever you say. So… what's the plan? You said something about a plan.”

“Right,” Ignis breathed as he remembered the plan he and Ravus came up with. “There will be a party, or rather a gathering of all the important people from Niflheim. A final meeting before the year ends to talk about the economic development during this year and what could be done during next year.”

“Yeah, right,” Prompto huffed and knew what those meetings truly meant.

“I think it'll be the perfect opportunity for Noctis and Gladio to connect with the other authorities on a personal level. But more than that, to see what sort of life we live here. Words will never describe the sheer terror many of us have to go through. And what we see here on a daily basis is only the surface.”

Prompto nodded wordlessly as they entered the bar and looked around to find the two men sitting at the same table several nights ago. His friend smiled and greeted them cheerfully and so did Noctis and Gladio in return. Ignis only said a polite ‘good evening’ and took their seats across from them, feeling grateful that Prompto had the social skills Ignis did not have.

“So, how do you like Gralea? I'm sure you've seen some things during the past days.” Prompto asked as if their home was some sort of theme park.

“It's different from Insomnia, that's for sure,” Noctis said and Ignis guessed he was trying to be polite.

“You can be honest,” Prompto said. “It's awful, right?”

Gladio nodded with wide eyes but Ignis could tell that they hadn't seen the horror yet. Probably just some Alphas behaving like they owned this city and Omegas tired, upset, scared, but never really happy. He knew some of them were happy but those Omegas were really submissive and accepted their role. But they for sure hadn't seen what was hidden behind thick walls, in the darkest and dirtiest corners of Niflheim.

“The way Omegas are treated is horrible. Something like that is part of our history and we do have some close minded people in Insomnia as well. However, compared to what is happening here, it's a joke,” Gladio spoke and Ignis noticed his telling look towards him. Perhaps he understood why Ignis got so upset?

“There is a law my father created that it's forbidden to treat Omegas as slaves and they all have free access to the pills against their heat. But we Alphas are also taught to control ourselves,” Noctis said. “But it's clearly not the case here.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. Everything they said sounded like it came from a fairy tale and it was so hard for him to believe that such a world even existed. If he could, he would have left this place to see the rest of the world and if such a world was even possible. But he couldn't because the government wouldn't let him leave Niflheim alone nor could he leave all these people who needed his help behind.

“Sounds like a dream, doesn't it?” Prompto voiced the thoughts they both had.

“Yes, hard to believe that such a concept is even possible,” Ignis agreed and then looked back at the two men. “I talked to my boss today and he told me about your plan.”

Noctis raised his hand and asked: “I have a question though, before you continue. Is that okay?”

An Alpha asking for permission to speak? Ignis didn't witness such a behavior for the first time but it was definitely a rare occasion. So he nodded and watched the Prince who not even once, just like his bodyguard, looked at him as if he was a piece of meat. Which, in return, made him believe them a little more.

“I understand that there is no equality between Omegas and Alphas and from what we've seen Omegas don't even have a good education and can't even get a good job or a high position. But you seem different and I was wondering how you did that.”

“If your question is, if there is a way to walk around the system, I have to disappoint you. In one way or another, as an Omega, you're a victim of the system,” Ignis explained because he didn't want to share anything personal with either one of them. This was not a meeting to become friends, at least not for him. It was just a meeting to get whatever benefit either of them could.

Noctis then looked at Gladio for help. Ignis watched Gladio carefully, with his sharp green eyes, and Gladio seemed to understand that and said.

“I think whatever the Omegas want, they need to pay or sacrifice something,” Gladio said, Noctis nodded and so did Prompto while Ignis remained silent.

“My apologies. I didn't want to get too personal,” Noctis apologized and surprised Ignis again. This was the oddest thing he ever had to witness. They both were strong Alphas and if they wanted something from an Omega all they needed to do was tell them so with an ordering voice of an Alpha and Ignis was almost sure he wouldn't be able to withstand their demand for too long. But they did not abuse the power they had and that was probably why Prompto trusted them so easily.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I talked to my boss and he said you've met with other authorities. Since your presence is no longer a secret he wants to invite you two to a meeting the government holds right before the year ends. It's a huge gathering with all the authorities to talk about politics and possible deals. I guess you, as a Prince, are familiar with that.”

“I am,” Noctis confirmed.

“It'll be a good opportunity to get to know who you're dealing with and if you still want to follow your plan or not. Because everything you've seen is only the surface.”

Noctis exchanged another look with Gladio but they didn't question Ignis’ words.

“My boss probably told you that he can't help you as much as he wants to. He's being supervised and if they notice one misstep, we will lose an important supporting system. That's why Prompto and I are going to help you.”

Noctis smiled and shared his gratefulness, Gladio did so too but his look wasn't as cheerful as his friend's. Ignis decided to ignore that for now, knowing they would probably talk alone anyway at some point during the evening.

“However, we'll decide how much we'll help you, after that political gathering,” Ignis added.

“You still don't trust us, huh?” Gladio asked.

“I don't,” Ignis didn't hesitate with his answer. “Something like trust, and other things, don't exist in Niflheim. Not for us Omegas.”

“Sorry guys, but we need to be sure who we let in,” Prompto smiled before the tension could even grow. “But we do believe that you're not from here and have good intentions.”

Noctis nodded and looked at Ignis for a long time before he opened up about the thing Prompto mentioned before.

“We do trust you, though. And if you're scared, that we might drag you into something dangerous, I promise you, as the Prince of Lucis, that I'll protect you both. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you and so will Gladio. As I'm from royal blood I have the Gods on my side and powers I may not be too familiar with yet, but I'll do everything I can to give the people from Niflheim a better life.”

Prompto seemed to be fascinated but Ignis not. He had heard big, comforting words before and they all became, or were right from the beginning, empty promises.

Time would tell, was what he decided to hold on to for now.

However, what did Noctis mean by powers and the Gods on his side? He didn't know anything about the royal blood, a matter he needed to investigate a bit more. Perhaps he could find something in the archive of the government?

“I appreciate your trust,” Ignis said and reached into his bag, handing them both an envelope. “This is the invitation. Everything you need to know is written in there.”

“It's next weekend,” Gladio said.

“Right, we didn't ask how long you two are going to stay here,” Ignis remembered.

“Our plan was to stay here for three weeks at first and get to know this empire. Then we wanted to return and report and go through the possibilities in order to create proper plan and come up with a good deal,” Noctis explained. “And then we wanted to return and stay for however long it takes to create equality.”

Ignis listened and remembered what Ravus had asked him about Prompto. How he feared a war could happen. What would happen if the two left? Would they even let them leave after gathering all the information? Ignis wasn't so sure about that but he decided to wait before he would warn them about something that might not even happen.

“Well, you have our support,” were Ignis final words.

“Good, now that this is settled I have a bunch of questions about the life of a Prince,” Prompto announced and caused Noctis to chuckle while Gladio rolled his eyes as if this was nothing new to him. As Prompto shot his questions and Noctis answered them truthfully, Ignis looked to Gladio who had been watching him - he felt his eyes on him since the other two started talking. Right, Ignis couldn't escape _that_ conversation. With a sigh he moved his head to the bar and they both stood up, leaving the table to get some space alone.

“I wanted to apologize,” Gladio started after they reached the counter and ordered four more drinks.

“I accept your apology,” Ignis nodded and it still felt odd to talk to an Alpha without being stripped by his eyes. Gladio did not have that look and he did not get that vibe from him, like any other Alpha gave Ignis. The one when he felt angry, sick, and vulnerable, but also ready to stab someone.

“Watching how Alphas treat Omegas here made me understand why a bond is something bad. However… I wasn't lying about my feelings.”

Ignis froze on the spot and if he had held the drinks they would have fallen out of his hands after he heard what Gladio said. How could he be sure about his feelings? How could someone fall in love with someone they didn't even know? That was utter nonsense for Ignis and he felt his anger rising once more but managed to control that emotion much better than last time.

“You know, I have heard this coming from many Alphas and let me tell you that whatever you feel is not real. It's your instinct as an Alpha that is reacting to my smell,” Ignis explained but that did not make Gladio happy.

“I'm not like the Alphas here.”

“No, you're not. But forgive me for not being able to believe in such nonsense like love at first sight.”

Gladio sighed and rubbed his eyes, which satisfied Ignis. He felt frustrated and angry and so should Gladio.

“Look, I'm not trying to force my feelings on you. I probably shouldn't have said anything about bonding or love at first sight. But I'd like to get to know you better.”

Ignis didn't know how to respond to that without saying no, thank you. But he couldn't deny that he was curious about Insomnia and the Alphas from there. Not on a personal or romantic level, he was done with that, but simply to have that knowledge. He still couldn't wrap his mind around an Alpha apologizing for his behavior and perhaps that was what made him consider to spend a bit more time with Gladio.

Though it would be unfair, right? Saying yes while he didn't have the same interest and give Gladio false hopes?

Somewhere inside him he felt a weird satisfaction imagining he could play with an Alpha just as they had done with him. But he was not a cruel person and it wasn't Gladio's fault that the Alphas here were horrible.

“Look, I'm not interested in anything that comes even close to romance. It has nothing to do with you, it's simply what I've experienced. I'm sure you'll find someone else who'll appreciate you.”

“Well, I don't care about anyone else,” Gladio said.

Ignis felt a headache coming.

“I suppose stubbornness is a characteristic every Alpha has.”

“I wouldn't call it stubbornness though. I simply know who I am and what I want.”

“So you want me?” Ignis almost snapped but he held himself back and continued calmy, only for Gladio to hear as he moved a bit closer. “What do you want? Own me? Use me for whatever you want? Make me your housewife and have your way with me whenever and wherever you like?”

Gladio didn't seem to be angry and he didn't back away, he was actually listening and not abusing his power. Ignis expected that, for him to use his Alpha powers and force Ignis to his knees, obeying his demand.

Gladio didn't do any of those things. In fact, he seemed to be rather disgusted by what Ignis accused him for.

“What is it? My smell? Is that what makes you want me? Is it driving you crazy that you don't want anyone else to touch me? I'm sure you'd like a taste of it, right?”

“For a smart person you're quiet close minded, you know? I'm not interested in that,” Gladio said, his voice a bit lower, warning, but not trying to force his will on Ignis.

That was refreshing, Ignis had to admit.

“You know nothing about the things I've seen and went through,” perhaps he was close minded but no one could blame him for that.

“And you don't know anything about me,” Gladio reminded him. “And the things you accuse me for are not true. They are disgusting and offending.”

Ignis leaned away, watching Gladio all the time to see if he would make an expression that would give away if Ignis was right or not. But his face remained disgusted and sort of hurt that Ignis believed he was such a person. He almost felt sorry because he himself knew well enough what it felt like to be seen as less than human and only as an object in whatever sense.

He wasn't behaving better than all the Alphas here right now, right? He wanted to apologize but he did not and instead closed his eyes to breath, calm his nerves and return to the reasonable person he was.

“You'll understand soon enough why I have this idea of an Alpha. However, since we're going to work together I'm willing to get to know an Alpha from Insomnia. That's all, I don't hold the same interest you do.”

Gladio's face changed, it relaxed, it seemed grateful, almost happy and Ignis didn't know how to understand and handle that. He could have demanded so much more, but Gladio did not. Not even once did he force anything as an Alpha, even though Ignis had been pretty unfair and offensive with the things he just had said.

“Thank you,” Gladio said with a smile, with warm eyes that send a shiver down Ignis’ spine, but he didn't label it as something good. It was odd, Ignis thought, as he watched him go back to the table and didn't even notice how his heart made an unfamiliar jump.

 

* * *

 

His mind was constantly circling around Noctis and his powers, Insomnia and its different life, and Gladio and his ambitious plan to convince Ignis that he was different, a good person with a genuine interest in who Ignis was and that he was not lured by his smell.

Besides taking care of the Omegas in the old school building and making sure they had food and warmth, he and Prompto also tried to prepare the apartment complex for more Omegas they knew would come after this weekend and the political party. He fell straight into bed, exhausted from his mind and the things he took care of and used his break during work to get into the archive of Niflheim.

He was aware that he used Ravus and his power, and sometimes he felt sorry, but Ravus was willing and perhaps still hopeful. Ignis didn't know for sure what sort of feelings Ravus still had for him and he couldn't think about it too much. It was painful to do so and wouldn't change what happened.

“The records about Insomnia aren't much,” Ignis spoke as he flipped through a book about Lucis. “But they confirm what Noctis said about his powers. Though it's not clear how powerful he is. Did you know about that?”

“No,” Ravus shook his head. “Insomnia never was a topic for the authorities, I guess because Niflheim was powerless. But now with the new weapons and technology, I suppose they feel like they could stand against Insomnia and the royal family.”

Ignis nodded and remembered that Noctis mentioned he wasn't familiar with his powers yet, but he had access to them. To what extent was unclear, but having the support of a God would make anyone anxious.

“Well, at least we know for sure they aren't lying,” Ignis closed the book and handed it to Ravus who would bring it back to the archive. Ignis himself couldn't enter the archive and go through the forbidden area because of the surveillance camera.

“If you can trust someone it's the two of them. They come from a place that is way better than ours and where trust and love have a different meaning and value,” Ravus shared his thoughts. “It's good for the Omegas and for the Alphas who think differently.”

“But not for the system. We'll see if they still remain as ambitious as they are now after tonight,” Ignis shrugged and walked to his desk to get his bag, ready to return home and rest before he would attend this horrible party.

“I'll pick you up, okay? I don't want you to walk around alone tonight,” Ravus suggested from his desk. Ignis shook his head as he put on his coat. The weather was cold, the sky gray, but snow wasn't falling yet.

“I'll be fine,” were Ignis final words before he left the building.

As the hours passed and he tried to prepare himself mentally, Ignis felt the sickness rising still. But he became better at handling it as time passed and found ways to calm his nerves. He drank some water, he texted Prompto and he trusted Ravus, as weird as it was for him, that nothing would happen to him. So far, Ravus had kept his promise. Besides, he couldn't not attend these meetings as Ravus’ Advisor. It would be suspicious and they would question Ravus even more and perhaps even start to supervise Ignis.

There was no point in thinking about something he couldn't change, so Ignis decided to text Prompto but was distracted by a text from Gladio, which had arrived five minutes ago.

**We're about to leave and will meet with Ravus at his office. Is there anything we should know before we attend this party** **?** **Noctis is asking.**

Ignis looked at the time and realized he had to leave too.

_Keep a low profile and don't give too much information away._

Giving orders to an Alpha, Ignis still couldn't believe it, even though he had been doing that to Ravus for the past three years. But Ravus felt guilty because of their past, which was not the case with Noctis or Gladio.

He dressed up with a white shirt, black jacket and dark pants with dark shoes. Nothing fancy, nothing that would cause unnecessary attention but through his simple and yet nice clothing, he signaled that he was an Omega.

He left his apartment and walked through the empty streets as the snow fell and reminded him brutally that the hardest time for an Omega had begun. He already felt sorry for all the unfortunate souls who would cross ways with an Alpha tonight since all security was gathered at the place where the party would start soon. Those evenings were the perfect opportunity to attack Omegas and have their way with them. It was something that happened on a daily basis but the police and soldiers still kept an eye on the Alphas to stop them from killing Omegas because they didn't know their limit.

Without Omegas there was no way to breed more Alphas. A horrific circle was the only little hope Omegas held on to.

But not tonight, and Ignis heard it, the muffled screams, the heavy breathing coming from open windows or empty, dark alleys. Tomorrow it would be his job to take care of those who survived. He walked a bit faster, wrapped his coat tighter around his body and pushed his glasses up.

He hated these parties, these nights, more than anything. Whenever he had to be there, Ignis felt too exposed, too vulnerable, like someone could hurt him, kill him.

Though death might have been better than being controlled and used. He once questioned what the point of his life was, why it was even worth living and fighting, if he couldn't change anything. Dark thoughts which accompanied him for a long time until he found a way out of this dark place which still existed in his mind.

He taught himself that no matter how pointless something seemed, he couldn't give up. As long as he could do something, he would, and others would watch him and perhaps find the courage to do the same. He strongly believed in that, in himself.

When he finally arrived at the building Ravus’ office was in, he found the three men standing at the entrance.

Ravus was dressed in his Niflheim uniform and Noctis wore, what Ignis guessed, was his royal suit while Gladio had something on that looked much like a soldier from Insomnia would wear. Both black, even though his idea of Insomnia was bright, like the lights of sun, kissing the people and giving them a comfortable life. Here, the sun did not shine but its light threw a shadow on Niflheim.

“Ignis, hello,” Noctis smiled at him.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Ignis nodded.

They climbed into the car together, Ignis was driving and so the four of them got some privacy before they were surrounded by the most vile people Ignis knew.

“Want some final advice before we go there?” Ravus asked and turned around to look at the two Lucis men. Ignis watched their faces from the rear mirror.

“Ignis said we should keep a low profile and not give too much information away,” Noctis said.

“Yes. Focus on superficial topics, political things, economy and what Lucis has to offer. These authorities will tell you all about their high technology and brains they have to offer, keep asking about that. And, no matter what happens, don't talk about equality. Don't interfere if you see something that might be… unusual for you. This is not Insomnia and whatever might be forbidden there, is allowed here,” Ravus stressed the last part.

Noctis nodded and Ignis noticed the little nervousness he felt. No surprise, he was young, probably lacking some experience, but he still was a Prince and went through a specific upbringing. If his father didn't trust him to be able to handle this mission, Ignis believed that the King himself would have come.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Gladio said.

Ignis could feel Ravus’ eyes on him but decided to ignore it. All he focused on was getting through this evening and return home safely.

 

* * *

 

Music, men and women dressed in fancy clothes, with their Omegas following their every step, taking care of the Alphas and doing whatever they needed.

Ignis watched this happening without showing how he truly felt. His expression was neutral, since he himself didn't know how he felt. It was a mix of anger, frustration, sickness, everything bad at once but he couldn't leave without causing questions. He had to stay close to Ravus, but also keep an eye on Noctis and his bodyguard who were busy talking with people Ignis knew better than he wanted.

“I see you still have the same Omega at your side, Ravus,” Ignis heard a man saying and looked away from the Lucis men to face Theodore Ferno, the head of the social workers department - who was clearly doing a poor job. “I suppose he must be very special.”

Ignis wished he could have rolled his eyes but he didn't, instead he felt sick even more after Theodore leaned closer and smelled him.

“Right, such a nice smell. I'd probably keep him too.”

Ignis smiled, more than familiar with the role he had to play no matter how sick he felt. He didn't even blame Ravus for not doing anything. He couldn't.

“He's unique, that's for certain. I doubt anyone would share an unique Omega,” Ravus said, the only way he could truly protect Ignis.

As his boss started a conversation Ignis looked back to Noctis and Gladio, both of them sticking out through their different clothing and easy to find.

Noctis was talking to a small group of people while Gladio stood close to him but kept looking around and Ignis noticed his tense expression.

Ignis wasn't sure what shocked Gladio the most.

The Alphas and the things they said? Or the things they did to Omegas for everyone to see? How they groped their back side, how they talked about trading one Omega with another? How some Omegas wore almost nothing or even enjoyed how they were treated? Ignis looked around, familiar with the scenery happening around him and suppressed the sickness once more.

This was only a part of what happened under the surface and they both would soon see that.

Ignis followed Ravus whenever he walked, refusing to eat and drink anything that got served for him, knowing it wasn't safe to consume anything here as an Omega. Ravus stopped to eat something himself and create some privacy for himself, since he didn't like these parties either.

“Verstael is also here,” Ignis said when saw him, the researcher of Niflheim, a scientist who was labeled as a genius but Ignis viewed him as a mad man.

An old man with white hair and wrinkles all over his face. To imagine that he was Prompto’s father was hard since he looked so old, but he was.

“Of course he is. This party is different from any other. Two men from Lucis? He wouldn't miss such an opportunity,” Ravus said.

Ignis watched Verstael walking straight to the Prince, accompanied by two guards.

Their conversation was short, they exchanged a few words and then Verstael gave Noctis a note, probably an invitation to talk about a possible deal. The only person missing was Ideolas Aldercapt, who held the strings to everything. Perhaps this invitation for Noctis would include a meeting with him too. After all, Verstael and Ideolas worked closely together.

Ignis could only assume what the heads of Niflheim wanted. Not just money and resources, no. They wanted and needed strong Alphas like Noctis and his shield were.

“You can win with an army of many people, or with a few strong Alphas,” Ravus said and confirmed Ignis’ guess. “Niflheim has a lot of Alphas but compared to those from Lucis, they are weak.”

Ignis nodded and heard the music stopped and a man took the microphone to announce that the red room was opened for those who wanted to enter it. Ignis felt cold to his fingertips when he heard that and memories from three years ago popped up in his head again.

He hadn't been in that room after that horrible night, Ravus didn't let him and refused to participate, which, in return, caused that he had been supervised ever since. Before Ignis he went there whenever it happened, even after Ignis he did so, but he never took him with him. The privilege of being an Alpha or rather a curse for those who didn't approve. It became that for Ravus.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Ravus asked Ignis as some people started to leave the hall, followed by their pale Omegas who knew what would happen with them.

“I need to see how Noctis and Gladio will react,” he had to. It was what he needed to see in order to decide if he and Prompto could trust them and count on their support or not.

“I can't protect you there. You know I can't. The moment we enter that room, it's basically giving them the allowance to do whatever they want with you.”

“I know. I remember,” Ignis whispered, his sickness vanishing with this old anger. He knew it was insane but this was for the greater good and even if something would happen to him, he could handle it.

Ravus joined the walking group and Ignis followed him, seeing Noctis and Gladio not far from them. Their looks were no longer questioning but rather focused, ready to face something they probably wouldn't like. Ignis faced forward again, feeling his heart becoming faster while his body became colder. They left the hall behind them, walked down the bright and shiny corridor and stopped at a dark red door, which was open and some people were already in there.

Ignis could smell it. Sweat, heat, warmth. He could hear it, the moans, the whimpers, the chocked voices from Omegas and the groans and commands from Alphas. Cold sweat started to build on his forehead and he felt like throwing up after he entered the room and smelled the sex mixed with the smell of the heat from the Omegas. It was so dark that he needed some time for his eyes to adjust until he not only heard the slapping of skin against skin, the wet sounds, the popping sounds.

It was an orgy, some participated, some sat at a table offering their unique Omegas for a high price while others paid to have their way with whatever Omega they choose. Ignis remained at Ravus side and didn't look up for a while, before he found the strength to do so.

For him it was like he entered one of his nightmares and also as if he traveled back in time. The Omega who was blind folded and taken by three Alphas at the same time, that could have been him. The Omega who was riding and Alpha with a blissed out smile on his face, as he was allowed to suck another one too? That Omega was high on drugs they offered to the Omegas through water or food, so they wouldn't feel any pain but pleasure and become more submissive. Ignis looked to the right side of the room, too many arms and legs to actually see everything but he saw that one Omega, struggling, crying, begging his owner to have mercy and take him back to help him.

That… Ignis didn't even finish the thought and instead looked further until he noticed that Noctis and Gladio were right next to him. He saw Noctis wrinkle his nose in disgust as his face became pale and yet he tried to keep it together. Gladio seemed angry more than anything, his hands were fists shaking as he tried to remain in control over himself. Ignis continued watching them, if they would follow their Alpha instincts, if they would do something against it or not. But they were smart and did nothing only nodded if someone asked them how they liked it. But Ignis saw it, the same terror he had seen in his face and in the ones of countless Omegas.

“Ravus, it's been a while since we saw you with your precious Omega here,” Ignis heard a voice he never forgot. He looked to Ravus and then across, seeing three half naked Alphas approaching them. He remembered them well enough, the cause of all his nightmares.

“Chris, we've seen each other just yesterday,” Ravus said, smiling as he was supposed to.

“Come one, buddy. You know what I mean,” Chris said and licked his lips as his blue eyes landed on Ignis. The Advisor did not flinch, not move but only looked him straight on the eye. “How are you doing, Ignis? You haven't been here since last time.”

“I belong to my boss,” he spoke as of those words could protect him, but they couldn't, not here. “And if my boss decides not to share me, I have to follow his command.”

“Since when are you so obedient? Last time you weren't, it took us some time until you eventually gave in.”

Ignis felt his anger rising more and more together with his sickness. He never ever had given in.

“But since you're here I suppose you're finally available for other Alphas, huh?”

Chris smirked and moved closer, taking in a deep breath and his eyes rolled up, his tongue licking his lips once more and a moan left his mouth. “How long I've waited to smell you again. So sweet and unique, driving an Alpha crazy.”

Ignis thought about what was better, punching him in the face or throw up right on his shoes. Though he thought about that his body did not move an inch. There was no way he could get away from here if Chris decided to have his way with Ignis. He knew what he had gotten himself into and yet he wished that this would not happen.

“Right, Ravus? It's not fair that you keep him to yourself for so long. We've all been waiting to smell him again and get high as we have our way with him,” Chris smirked and his friends behind him agreed, their hands already inside their pants.

Ignis saw Chris’ hand moving towards him, reaching out to grab Ignis’ arm with a visible erection but that view got blocked by a tall man, with a broad back and a low voice that went straight to Ignis’ knees, even if it wasn't directed at him.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Gladio warned Chris with a low voice, commanding the Alpha, and it worked again. Chris took a step back, irritation filling his face since this was probably the first time he met such a powerful Alpha. “This Omega belongs to me.”

“Wow, hey I didn't know Ravus sold him, alright? Besides, you have to pay us if we can't have our way with your Omega. Those are the rules, one has to pay after you enter the red room.”

Gladio looked at Noctis while he was still shielding Ignis from the rest of the room and the Prince stepped forward, giving Ignis a small smile before he faced Chris together with Gladio.

“My friend and I are new here and we aren't familiar with everything yet. So, perhaps next time?”

Noctis smiled but Gladio looked like he was ready to kill someone with his look alone.

Ignis however didn't know how he felt… this was… new, that someone protected him in the way Noctis and Gladio did. The noises didn't die down but he could hear whispers, feel eyes on them and he was sure he heard someone saying ‘That Alpha is powerful, I haven't felt such a strength ever’.

Ignis looked at Gladio's frame, down his back to his hands which were still shaking.

Chris then turned around and left and Noctis waited before he said.

“I've seen enough. Let's leave.”

Ignis looked at Ravus who nodded and then he felt Gladio's hand on his shoulder. It was warm, painfully warm, and he looked up every doubt leaving his mind about their ambition when his eyes connected with Gladio's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I like writing rather dark/angst elements although I adore the fluff too. So, let me know what you think and I'm almost done with the next chapter :)


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that every update takes so long and I wish I had more time and strength for writing. But, I do my best and here we are, new chapter! Thank you all for your comments, it's so nice to see how people enjoy this story and I'm so grateful that some of you take the time and leave some words and kudos :) I wish I could reply to all of you but know I'm reading your words and they give me so much joy and motivation!

Chapter 4. Fear

 

Ignis felt Gladio's hand on his back - warm, strong and guiding him - as they left the building. Gladio didn't let him go, ignoring questioning looks and whispering voices.

Gladio didn't force him nor felt Ignis uncomfortable, mostly because he still was distracted by the warmth of his hand and shocked at how cold he had been. Or perhaps he simply forgot what it felt like to be touched since he hadn't allowed anyone to touch him, except for Prompto and, occasionally, some Alphas if he really needed something. Or perhaps it was the realization that he had been protected this time from a person who had feelings for him and did not hesitate to do the right thing.

Protection…

It was such an unknown feeling but one he had been aching to know many years ago. Though, now, he was older and he was not that naive to believe that Gladio's and Noctis’ behavior wouldn't face some sort of consequence. What consequence, Ignis could only guess. Or perhaps nothing would happen, which would be unusual knowing the Alphas from Niflheim.

They took their coats and left the building and, as the fresh air filled his lungs, Ignis finally relaxed a bit.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked and suddenly stood in front of Ignis.

He pushed up his glasses and nodded as he took a proper look at the Prince who was pale, breathing a bit harder than normally and Ignis wondered if he was okay.

“I am but you-”

“I'm okay, I'd just like to leave.”

Ignis nodded and took his phone out of his pockets, looking up when he felt Gladio's hand leaving his shoulder in order to place both hands on the Prince's shoulders, examining him with his eyes and asking the same question Ignis asked.

Noctis was not alright, that was for sure.

With his focus back on his phone, he called Prompto to ask if they could stop at his place. As Prompto confirmed that it was okay, Ignis felt for the keys of the car they used to get there. He would have to pick up Ravus later, if he didn't find another way to get back. He was still working for Ravus and he was not willing to push his luck.

They walked past the security and drove away the moment they were inside the car. Since the snow had covered the streets, Ignis couldn't drive as fast as he wanted to, but the streets were empty and he managed to arrive at Prompto’s place within 15 minutes. As they walked up the stairs, Gladio never left Noctis side who constantly said he was okay but was still fumbling with his tie as if he couldn't breath.

As they reached the top floor, Prompto was already waiting in the hallway, showing the two Lucis’ men where his apartment was. Ignis was right behind them and only exchanged a short look with his friend.

“Noctis, are you okay?” Prompto asked after the front door closed and they were all gathered together in Prompto’s cozy living room.

“Yes,” Noctis said taking off his jacket and tie, still breathing hard if not harder. But then his face became even more pale, an unhealthy color. “No,” Noctis choked and pressed his hand against his mouth.

“Bathroom,” Gladio said loudly and Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand, saying something about not wanting his couch to get ruined, and they disappeared. All Ignis heard were the sounds of Noctis emptying his stomach and Prompto telling him it was alright and that he understood how Noctis felt.

Ignis sighed and felt how the tension was slowly leaving his body as he took off his coat and looked over to Gladio who stood still, probably trying to process what he had seen and what it meant.

Yes, this was Niflheim and its system. The dirt they tried to hide from the rest of the world, which was Ignis’ daily life, sometimes worse sometimes less.

He walked to the kitchen still feeling cold, but the spot were Gladio's hand had been was still warm. Ignis wanted to shake it off but he didn't and instead decided to make them all a cup of tea.

“Do you like lemon?” Ignis asked as he was setting four cups down and waited for the water to boil.

“What?” Gladio's voice was nothing more than a breath.

“I asked if you like lemon. I'm making tea.”

Gladio watched Ignis wordlessly, though his mouth hung open slightly, but eventually he nodded and Ignis kept himself busy in order not to get lost in his thoughts and memories. At least for now he needed his sharp mind and logic in order to not throw up like Noctis did.

“Is that what life looks like here? Beyond the surface?”

Ignis didn't look up but kept his eyes on the cups, still waiting for the water.

“Yes. But that was only a glimpse. What you saw tonight is a ritual between the Alphas with money and power and Omegas that have a certain uniqueness,” Ignis explained and noticed Gladio moving towards him with a face as if he was in pain.

His eyes did not leave Gladio for a second and he did not fight him when he came closer, his strong arms open and pulling Ignis, gently, into a hug. He didn't see that coming and had no idea how to react. But the feeling of strong arms holding him, wrapping him warm and tight as if nothing and no one could touch him, hurt him… he had felt the same when Gladio protected him from Chris. Unfamiliar, an old wish he once had, which came true far too late and his tired body and mind, scared by the experience he had made, didn't know how to handle all of this.

A hug, he hadn't had one in so long and it shook his core in a way that he felt like he would lose control. He had missed this and that thought shocked him even more.

Was it him who needed a hug or was it Gladio?

“I'm sorry,” Gladio said and squeezed Ignis a bit tighter. Not that it hurt, but Ignis was still overwhelmed and moved his arms awkwardly not sure where to place them or if he should respond anyway. “No wonder you don't trust us. What happened there was… I don't think words will ever describe the sheer horror you Omegas have to go through.”

“It's alright,” Ignis said, the best thing he could come up with as he pushed Gladio, gently, away from him.

“It's not alright, Ignis,” Gladio spoke gently though his face was still tense, filled more with anger than pity.

“No, it's not. But this is the life we've been living here for decades,” he said and started to pour the water into the cups, while trying to shake off the warmth Gladio had left all over his body.

“Did no one ever try to fight against this cruelty? Some Alphas must believe this is wrong, right? Like your boss?”

Ignis leaned against the counter, waiting for the tea and wrapped his arms around himself, not sure if he was shielding himself or tried to keep the warmth from Gladio there for a while longer.

“There were and probably are some Alphas. But what do you think happens to them if the authorities find out?”

For a couple of seconds Gladio said nothing until his eyes wandered down and his hands turned into fists like they did all evening. His and Noctis’ reactions to what they had seen tonight were genuine and definitely something Ignis hadn't seen before.

Not even when Ravus announced that he hated the system and promised to do anything to protect Ignis. He had been lying without knowing it and Ignis, back then, didn't see it. He had been so smitten, so naive, hopeful and dreaming about a better future.

Noctis and Prompto returned and Gladio immediately turned around to follow his duty, which was to take care of the Prince. Ignis watched them, how Noctis nodded with a tired smile while his face was still pale after Gladio asked him if he felt better. Prompto walked to the living room where he arranged the dark orange cushions and cleaned the table. Ignis handed him two cups when Prompto leaned over the counter from the other side and carried them to the table as Ignis followed him.

“This is worse than I imagined,” Noctis spoke and Prompto gave him a sympathetic smile. He sat down on the couch thanking Ignis for the tea. Gladio was sitting next to him, running his hand through his long black hair, which were still wet from the snow.

“I'm sorry that this is what you have to go through. This, clearly needs to stop as soon as possible,” Noctis said, his voice rough but not less truthful.

Two men saying and thinking the same? This couldn't be a coincidence.

“So, you still want to follow your plan?” Prompto asked.

“After what we saw? More than ever. This is not right and no Omega… No human being should go through such horror. It'll take some time, I can't change what is happening overnight, but I'll do everything I can that is within my power,” Noctis promised and Prompto clearly believed them, so the eyes of the Prince rested on Ignis who was sitting across from them in an armchair.

Ignis found himself no longer questioning if Noctis was saying the truth or not. They already fulfilled one promise by protecting him from greedy Alphas, though it was certain that some sort of consequence would follow one way or another.

“You've been honest and truthful,” Ignis began and hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. “So I'm trusting you both and that you'll bring the justice and equality we failed to achieve again and again.”

“Thank you,” Noctis smiled and drank his tea, the color slowly returning on his face. Ignis nodded to himself and felt Prompto nudging him with his elbow. He turned his head to see Prompto’s face and immediately knew what he had meant.

“We'd like to show you something after we've rested properly. How we help Omegas,” Ignis announced, showing them that he did trust them both.

Noctis nodded as he took another sip of his tea and looked down, searching for words.

“It's hard to imagine that you are able to do anything after what we saw tonight. But it's good to know that there is some sort of hope for Omegas,” Noctis shared his thoughts and sighed, the tension leaving his body too.

“It's probably better if you two stay here tonight instead of going back to your hotel. Tonight is going to be quiet horrible,” Prompto suggested. “I have enough pillows and blankets and I haven't had a sleepover with friends since… well, never.”

“Friends sounds nice, thank you,” Noctis spoke with a soft smile.

Ignis stood up and announced that he would cook something for them and Prompto helped him while the other two remained on the couch, talking as their exhaustion was visible on their faces. They probably knew about this, how Omegas used to be treated all around Eos, but that became a part of the history of Insomnia and what was written in books was still different than reality. Just like it was for Ignis. He heard what Noctis and Gladio said about the life in Insomnia but for him it was only just that. A story, not reality.

He shook his head and focused on cooking.

After their late dinner, Prompto somehow managed to light up the mood by sharing stories of his job as a delivery person and calmed down the two men so Noctis fell asleep on the couch, wearing one of Prompto’s pajamas, which was sort of funny considering he was an actual prince.

Ignis watched them, Prompto snoring from the other armchair he fell asleep on as Gladio sat on the ground, leaning against the couch Noctis slept on with a blanket around his body.

Ignis also had a blanket around him but he couldn't sleep. From time to time he checked his phone and waited for a text from Ravus, any sort of information but all he got was an ‘I'm home now. I hope you are safe. See you on Monday, we'll talk then.’

Ignis sighed and set his phone down on the table. He wanted to sleep but he just couldn't, the horrors of tonight and years ago pushing the rest he needed away. He knew he was safe here and that Gladio and Noctis would protect them, but that thought never settled in his mind as a truth. It was what he had learned about them and that sort of protection only existed with them around and not any other time.

He stood up and left the blanket on the couch to get his coat and get some fresh air on the balcony. It was terribly cold and the snow fell in big white flakes but it was exactly what Ignis needed. Fresh air to clear his mind and perhaps find the sleep he needed.

However, he wasn't alone for too long when he heard the wind whistling as someone opened the door to the balcony.

“Gladio… did I wake you?” Ignis asked and watched the shield putting on his own coat as he shook his head no.

“I couldn't really find any sort of sleep,” he began to explain, sighed and continued. “I just… can't get it out of my head, what I've seen.”

Ignis nodded slowly and looked back forward, across the city, which was covered by snow and lighten up by warm lights coming from the countless windows and streets, making this city look rather beautiful, even though there wasn't really any beauty to be found when it came to the people.

Such an ugliness couldn't even be covered by the pure white snow.

He wondered how many Omegas would find a place that was warm and how many wouldn't be so lucky. That thought sent a shiver down his spine and the sickness tried to return, but Ignis managed to swallow it down as he wrapped the coat tighter around his body.

“I wanted to apologize, Ignis,” Gladio spoke, his hands deep inside the pockets of his coat, as the roof of the balcony protected them from the snow.

Ignis looked to the left, watched Gladio's nose and cheeks turning red from the coldness. He didn't really understand why Gladio was apologizing again and he probably noticed that when Ignis raised both eyebrows.

“For saying that you belong to me. As if I had some sort of ownership over you. I didn't mean it like that.”

Ignis looked down, half of his face covered by the collar of his coat.

“I don't belong to anyone,” he spoke, but it was rather directed to himself as a reminder. “But I understand why you said that. Otherwise those Alphas wouldn't have backed off, and since you two are new to our system, they accepted that. But I also think they got pretty scared after you showed them your power as an Alpha.”

Ignis himself wasn't sure if it scared him or not. So far both of them hadn't used their powers to rule over an Omega but to protect them and scare other Alphas away. That was still hard to believe for Ignis when all his life he learned to be scared and obey.

“Are you scared of us?” Gladio asked and for a moment Ignis wasn't sure if he had said his thoughts out loud or not.

“I'm not sure yet. I do trust you and your ambition but I also understand the force of nature, we all Omegas do since we suffer through our heat and the Alphas enjoy it, as if it was some sort of drug for them. So, I wouldn't say I'm scared, I'm rather careful.”

Gladio nodded and a frown builded on his face.

“It's not right what is happening here. The way Alphas abuse their power is disgusting.”

“That comes with power. Some take responsibility, some abuse it for their own benefit. It's like with our heat, for some it's a good thing, for others pure horror. But we can't change nor stop the force of nature,” Ignis explained calmly even though he hated it.

What sick joke was that, that Omegas were weaker than Alphas and had no chance to go against their power?

“We are taught something different in Insomnia. Even though we Alphas are powerful, it is also our biggest weakness. It's foolish to believe that we have control over everyone and everything, because we don't. There is either someone stronger than us or completely weak to an Omegas scent. It takes a lot of self control, and if someone doesn't have that, they aren't considered strong but weak,” Gladio said, still upset but trying to calm himself down by breathing deeply in and out. “In Insomnia we learn to control ourselves and not abuse our powers ever. Nature may have blessed Alphas and cursed Omegas but that is not how we see it. On the contrary.”

A moment of silence before he continued.

“You say it's a curse, it's unfair coming from nature and I understand that, after the things I've seen. However, we have learned that the heat, the smell of an Omega, is more than that. It's more like… finding your soulmate. It's the smell of love, of coming home and something unique and special that needs to be protected, loved, and appreciated. Sure, every heat makes us react in some way or another, but there is only one Omega we are destined to be with.”

“And how do you know when you find that Omega?”

Ignis didn't know if he believed Gladio or not since it sounded more like something impossible or rather something you would read about in a romance novel, far away from reality. Gladio waited with his answer and then locked his amber eyes with Ignis, not voicing what his eyes said so clearly but Ignis didn't want to understand nor read.

“When that moment comes we know, I guess.”

He held their eye contact for a moment but eventually needed to look away, rolling his shoulders before he said what he thought before.

“Sounds like straight out of a romance novel.”

Gladio laughed, a cheerful one which was filled with so much warmth Ignis could feel it in his bones and heart, pumping faster as he watched Gladio with his mouth slightly open. The thoughts running through his mind were unusual and bothering him.

_Beautiful_ would have been one of them.

“I actually like romance. Noctis constantly makes fun of that, saying that I don't look like that sort of person. Soft and gentle, but I'm that too.”

Ignis smiled himself because it was quite amusing and hard to imagine.

A guy, big, strong, a typical Alpha that had such a soft side? But the fact alone that he was smiling because something made him feel happy, hadn't happened in a long time and he had forgotten what it felt like.

It was good, clearing his dark thoughts and showing him some sort of warm light which was rare to find. Ignis smiled some more and then felt Gladio's eyes on him and this time he didn't avoid the contact.

“It's… the first time I see you smiling,” Gladio said, looking almost flustered.

“Well, there isn't much to smile about,” Ignis justified.

“It's beautiful though,” Gladio continued and Ignis heart began to beat a bit faster. “I mean… seeing people happy. That is what I want to achieve here.”

Right, he thought and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling tired.

“We should rest at least a little. Tomorrow is going to be hard as well,” Ignis suggested and Gladio nodded, letting him in first before he followed.

 

* * *

 

His body hurt and Ignis was tired since he couldn't get enough sleep. Two cups of coffee were needed before he was ready to leave with Prompto and the other two.

As they got dressed Noctis asked a question Ignis had been too tired to consider but he liked how sharp the Prince could, apparently, be.

“I was wondering if there are any consequences we have to face since we refused this Alpha, Chris, to hand any sort of money. I understand that those are the rules? You either pay to use an Omega or pay if you don't allow it?”

Ignis watched him and noticed that Noctis’ own words tasted disgusting in his mouth.

“No, I don't think so. As you said, you weren't familiar with the rules and I doubt anyone would attack the Prince of Insomnia,” Ignis explained.

“And no one can go against Gladio, he's your bodyguard for a reason after all _and_ he's strong,” Prompto smiled, praising Gladio for his strength which was probably as weird for him as it was for Ignis, to not feel any sort of fear or concern.

Ignis looked at Gladio who smiled but seemed to feel rather uncomfortable with Prompto’s praise.

“It doesn't feel good to be praised of something that scares the Omegas here. But it's good to see that your perspective has changed, even if just a little.”

The ability to reflect himself was fascinating Ignis more than he was ready to admit. Gladio was so aware of what was happening and of himself, that he fit into the idea Omegas were most scared of. Perhaps that came through his training as the bodyguard of the Prince and Ignis was curious to know more about that.

“It's good to have a positive change about something that seems to be horrific. It'll help to open minds and make people understand that the world is not black and white and that there is more than Niflheim,” Ignis was a bit surprised about his own words which, clearly, were meant to make Gladio feel better about himself. He had proven himself that there was no need to feel bad for something he nor Noctis were responsible for.

Noctis smiled at Gladio and Prompto looked a bit too smug with his stupid grin and wiggling eyebrows. Sure, it was unusual that something like this would come from Ignis, but it didn't mean anything more.

“I hope it'll do that. So, can we leave now?” Ignis asked and soon they were outside.

Prompto and Ignis guided the way as Noctis and Gladio followed them, watching how one ambulance after the other rushed through the snow covered streets followed by the police. Across the street Ignis saw two people carry a body wrapped in a plastic bag to their black big car. It certainly was one of the Omegas who did not survive the night and Ignis ignored it, didn't let that get too close to him.

Instead he watched Noctis and Gladio who couldn't take their eyes away from the, what they would have called it, crime scene. Yes, it was a crime to murder someone, but here it was simply brushed off as the Alpha being too strong and, lured by the heat of an Omega, not being able to control himself.

It's an instinct they can't do anything against.

An obvious lie as Ignis always thought. And now he knew that it was a fact.

They continued walking until they reached a lesser pretty part of the city with several empty buildings. It was far away from the places where Ignis and Prompto lived but this part was far more familiar for the both of them, since they spent a lot of time here. They also used to live here, like most Omegas without an owner or a well paid job did. It was not just their home but also their sanctuary but unfortunately, at the same time, the playground for Alphas.

Ignis and Prompto were both silent as the two Alphas looked around not knowing what they'll have to face.

“Since we're two people more we could split in two groups, right?” Prompto suggested. “I'll go with Noct and you can group up with Gladio.”

Ignis did not like Prompto’s grin and he questioned how friendly Prompto had been with a Prince. Shouldn't he address him as highness or something like that? But it didn't bother Noctis who seemed rather normal for his high position. He was soon to be king and it was refreshing to meet some authority who was so down to earth.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Noctis said and grinned at his bodyguard who in return gave his Prince a warning glance. Yes, the two were the worst wingman ever, Ignis thought, but he wasn't up for a discussion. This wasn't important right now and they needed to focus on something else.

“Fine, then let's do this.” Ignis said.

He couldn't help it but look at the bodyguard who seemed to need a moment before he realized that Ignis had indeed agreed. But Ignis didn't comment in any way and focused on why they were there.

“You two take the west part and Gladio and I go east. We'll meet at the school in two hours,” Ignis gave his instructions and Prompto nodded, walking west together with Noctis.

Ignis didn't wait for too long and looked over to Gladio who was waiting for instructions himself. It was odd, but slowly Ignis got used to order an Alpha, as strong as Gladio, around.

“Follow me,” Ignis said and Gladio did so, keeping enough distance between them so he wouldn't run into Ignis.

Yet, as they walked, both not saying anything, Ignis couldn't shake off his defensiveness. He usually walked behind an Alpha but having one behind himself had never been a good thing. He wad used to feel their eyes on him, their breath ghosting closer and then a hand, forcing him around. Because of that experience Ignis turned his head to be certain but Gladio never looked at him in that way nor came closer. He followed Ignis as he was his guidance and soon they found what Ignis had been looking for, but didn't hope to see. Between the trash he heard the sobs and saw the legs sticking out, while someone sat there, hiding. He lifted his hand and showed Gladio to stop as he walked closer and found a male Omega, shivering from the cold and anxiety.

“Hello,” Ignis said softly, smiling even though he didn't feel like it but he had learned that a smile could go a long way.

“I'm Ignis, an Omega. I'm here to help you,” he introduced himself as he crouched down.

The Omega looked at him with wide glassy, deep blue eyes and pale skin. He couldn't be older than twenty.

“I've heard about you,” the Omega whispered. “I… I was hoping that you might find me. I'm Elliott.”

“I'll help you, Elliott,” Ignis said with a nod and held out his hand.

The Omega took it, his fingers so ice cold that it felt like Ignis skin was burning. As he helped him up Gladio watched them, keeping enough distance to not stay in the way, but the presence was enough to make Elliott gasp and clutch Ignis hand stronger.

“Who… who is that? He's an Alpha, why… why is an Alpha…” as Elliott stuttered his words Ignis watched his face become an unhealthy color, sure that if he could have, he would have thrown up for sure but there was nothing in his stomach.

“Don't worry, he's no threat.”

“What?” Elliott stared at Ignis as if he didn't understand his words and, yes, Ignis could understand his reaction. It sounded like an obvious lie but it was the truth, and so hard to believe.

Gladio seemed to be overstrained with the whole situation but he still smiled and didn't move an inch.

“I'd never bring an Alpha here if I didn't trust him,” Ignis said calmly. “He will help us.”

What Prompto and Ignis did for the Omegas was no secret between Omegas. They only kept their doing a sacred secret from the Alphas.

“An Alpha who will help us? That can't be,” Elliott voiced his disbelief while hiding behind Ignis and looking down, not having enough courage nor strength to look at Gladio. Ignis didn't know how to make him believe and when he looked at Gladio, he seemed just as clueless as Ignis and even more sad. They couldn't force Elliott to trust Gladio and Ignis doubted that all the other Omegas would be easier to convince. They were so scared and hurt by what all the other Alphas had done to them and Ignis knew exactly how they felt.

“I promise he's no threat, Elliott. He's here to help us. Do you really think I'd bring and Alpha here with me?”

Elliott shook his head no and jumped when his eyes wandered to Gladio who was moving. Ignis stood still, guarding the Omega as Gladio walked closer and, even though he was certain that he wouldn't hurt them, some part in his mind warned him still. But all his alarms died when Gladio, who was so tall and big, went down on his knees, bowing his head and spoke words many Omegas dreamed about.

“I'm sorry for what has been done to you, to all you Omegas. As an Alpha I feel nothing but shame for my kind.”

Ignis blinked confused and felt the grip of Elliott around his arm loosen up slowly. He looked just as confused as Ignis did.

“If you want to, you can hurt me instead for all the crimes that have been done to you.”

“No… I don't think that's… necessary,” Elliott said and watched Gladio with a mix of fascination and disbelief.

For Ignis, though, it was just another reason to trust him but it also proved that Gladio and Noctis had said the truth and his doubts vanished more and more.

“He'll help us, okay? Now let's go before someone else finds us.”

As they made their way to the old school building Ignis found two more Omegas who reacted ~~on~~ the same way Elliott did after they noticed Gladio. But it was easier to convince them that Gladio was no threat since two Omegas said so.

Before they reached the building it started to snow again and Ignis told Gladio to wait in the kitchen as he walked the other three to one of the many rooms with a fireplace, since the heaters were all broken. He asked if Prompto was already back but they all said no. It wasn't unusual so Ignis wasn't worried as he walked back to the kitchen knowing that the other, healthier Omegas who had lived there for several weeks, would take care of the new ones.

When he walked back into the kitchen, which was also a classroom in which they once used to bake and cook with pupils, he found Gladio sitting on a chair, his face in his hands. Ignis hesitated before he walked in, wondering if maybe it had been too soon to show them this part of Niflheim after what they had seen the night before. Horror and sorrow was waiting around every corner and Ignis forgot that, even though it was normal for him and he learned to accept that, it wouldn't be that easy for Gladio or Noctis.

His conscience was telling him to behave like a human being in front of an Alpha. Logically Ignis knew their roles but his view on Gladio was not the same view he had when he met another Alpha. It had changed entirely and him being an Omega and Gladio the opposite was just what nature decided and not who they were.

Because they both were so much more.

Ignis walked towards him and hesitated before he placed his hands on Gladio's shoulders, feeling how strong they were even through the layers of fabric.

“I'm sorry. This must be a lot for you and Noctis to take in,” he apologized.

Gladio moved his head away from his hands and looked at Ignis. He was not crying but his eyes were still glassy and so tired.

“It is, but what is shocking me the most is that no one in Insomnia knows about this. We had ideas what it might look like, but it's so much worse. Omegas half dead in some dark alley, Alphas selling them as if they were nothing but objects. The way Elliott looked at me as if I was some predator,” Gladio said his last words with so much hatred and Ignis believed it was directed at the Alphas here but probably also towards himself.

“That's what we are used to. However, I'm certain that you and Noctis will give them hope,” Ignis assured and took his hands off Gladio's shoulders.

He made his way towards the stove and opened the cabin to get several cans with chicken soup.

“I understand now why you've been so wary towards us. Coming here and announcing how we want to help you guys must have sounded like something impossible. Hope, dreams, I get it why no Omega has them anymore,” Gladio said and joined Ignis in the kitchen.

“Prompto does all of that,” Ignis corrected him which made Gladio chuckle. It filled him with some satisfaction that he could cheer Gladio up a bit and behave like a human, even though he hadn't towards an Alpha for a very long time.

“Prompto is definitely one of a kind. It takes a lot of strength to not give up as an Omega. You guys are so much stronger than any person I've met.”

Ignis never viewed themselves as strong, but neither as victims. It was more like that they had no other choice but to accept their life and make the best out of it.

“We've learned to accept our life as it is,” Ignis said and clicked his tongue when he noticed that there wasn't enough soup for everyone. “I need to go to the supermarket. We need more soup.”

He checked his wallet and pressed his lips together when he realized he didn't have enough money. Usually he went to the bank to get some after nights like this because he knew that sometimes things were missing and he would need to buy them. But with Gladio and Noctis in tow he totally forgot to take care of that. Unfortunately even the closest bank was too far away and paying with his card was not an option.

It was forbidden for Omegas for a reason.

“Let's wait until Prompto and Noctis arrive. I don't think it would be smart to leave you here with all the Omegas,” Ignis explained.

“Well, you can stay here and I'll go to the supermarket,” Gladio suggested.

“You could but it's too risky. Someone might follow you or you won't find the way back. We can't take that risk,” Ignis shook his head as he filled one pot with the soup he had.

“What if someone attacks you? Just because the night is over doesn't mean anything, right?”

Ignis couldn't say Gladio was wrong so he nodded.

“Then I'll go with you and you can teach me the ways to get here without being found.”

Ignis hesitated before he agreed.

 

* * *

 

As they entered the store Ignis checked who was standing behind the register. It was Salem, smirking like and idiot, and Ignis knew what that meant. He felt his stomach twisting and his body turning cold as he imagined how he would have to pay for the things he needed. Salem was one of the few Alphas who knew who Ignis worked for but didn't care if he would get punished or not. But what was worse was that he knew what Ignis and Prompto were up to so he had no other choice but to do what Salem asked him to.

He looked behind himself and Gladio was right behind him, watching the Alpha behind the register. He should have given Gladio a warning and not show him the ways to get to the old school building, but today was the day he would probably forget more than that.

With a sigh he started to collect the things he needed and went to the register, giving Salem a cold look as Gladio waited behind him, now keeping a respectful distance.

“Rough night?” Salem asked and Ignis could feel Gladio's tension and his stomach twisting more and more.

“I guess,” Ignis said and watched the price rising on the display.

“You're always so easy to talk to, Ignis,” Salem sighed. “So, that's five thousand Gil.”

Ignis looked away from the display, into his wallet and then back to Salem. He knew he wouldn't have enough money and he hoped that, with Gladio there with him, Salem wouldn't try anything. But that was nothing more than wishful thinking and the most likely outcome would be Salem forcing Ignis to give him a blowjob as payment. Otherwise he would spill the beans and not even Ravus could do anything against that.

“I don't have enough with me, but I can bring you the rest later,” Ignis said and it sounded ridiculous even to himself.

Salem seemed to be pleased with Ignis’ answer and a smug smile plastered his face.

“Really? This is not like you, Ignis. But perhaps you want it?” Salem smirked.

Ignis did his best to not choke - as if he wanted to have any sexual intercourse, never - on whatever was forcing its way upwards. His legs didn't move but his eyes went down on the things he needed to buy. Several cans with chicken soup, medicine, bandages, water to drink and bread. He needed all of this in order to give the Omegas at least something to fill their bellies with and take care of the wounds and pain they had to endure.

“Is something wrong?” Gladio asked and his voice took Ignis out of his trance. He almost forgot that Gladio was right behind him, waiting and watching what was happening.

“Nothing. This little Omega just forgot to bring more money with him.”

Ignis and Salem knew what this meant but not Gladio and Ignis didn't want him to know. He knew so much already and if that had made him so upset, it wasn't hard to guess what would make this big guy flip, but Ignis feared the consequences even more if Gladio interfered once more.

“So? I can give you the rest,” Gladio suggested, already taking out his wallet.

He made his way closer to the register and handed Salem, who actually took a step back and seemed nervous all of a sudden, the rest of the money.

Ignis was confused at his behavior but only for so long, until he looked at Gladio and saw his face.

He was glaring at Salem, sending vibes off his big body Ignis hadn't felt before and he realized something new. Gladio and Noctis were powerful, giving the vibes all the other Alphas had, but their atmosphere was not threatening nor aimed towards Omegas.

That's why Ignis couldn't feel ~~it~~ what Salem felt. The power of an Alpha who protected an Omega.

“Wow, sorry. I didn't know you two were together,” Salem said nervously and put everything into a plastic bag after he put the money into the cash.

Ignis didn't say anything but watched the situation carefully, guessing that Salem, even if he would tell anyone that Ignis and Gladio were a thing, wouldn't go further than that. He wouldn't say a thing about how Ignis helped Omegas and he wouldn't go after him. Salem was a coward, but smart enough to know when he needed to keep his mouth shut.

“Thanks,” Gladio said as Ignis took the bag and they left the shop.

Some minutes later, as they entered a dark alley, Gladio stopped and so did Ignis, watching him as he was still intensely thinking before he looked up and opened his mouth.

“It's not like you to go shopping with not enough money in your wallet. I may not know you for too long, but you're far too organized and too careful to be so careless,” Gladio started. “Why didn't you pay with your card? That's the first thing I thought.”

“We Omegas can't. It's forbidden and impossible for us since we have a different bank card than Alphas do,” Ignis explained, his face and voice as indifferent as possible.

“Okay, and yet you took all these things knowing that?”

“There is… another way to pay,” Ignis spoke slowly, carefully as he watched Gladio's face going from being angry, to realization, to angry again.

“And you do this all to help the others?”

Ignis didn't know why he felt like he needed to justify himself or how Niflheim functioned.

And he didn't want to.

The rules, the roles each one of them had, he had no control over that and no matter how much he loathed all of it, the moment he started to think, meant a terrible consequence would follow.

“I can, so I do it,” Ignis said, ignoring the sickness he still felt.

“You're so selfless. It's admirable but it's also making me sick and sad.”

“I don't really understand. It's not you who has to do all these things. It's me. And I can't change the price I have to pay for certain things,” Ignis justified himself.

“Would you be okay knowing that the person you like has to endure whatever kind of assault on a daily basis? It makes me angry, sad, and frustrated that every Omega is treated so badly in any way possible, but it hurts the most knowing that you, the person I care about, has to face that as well.”

Ignis pressed his lips together. Again this talk about how Gladio liked him and cared about him? He didn't know how to handle these feelings, they shouldn't matter right now anyway, because this was not just about Ignis, but about every other Omega as well.

“It's hard for me to believe your words and feelings. I don't understand how you can like me without knowing me.”

“As I said. Love at first sight,” Gladio said as if it was the easiest thing to understand.

Ignis sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

This was nonsense.

Something like that didn't exist and he wanted to tell Gladio exactly that - as he had already done once - but his mouth closed when he looked back at the Alpha. No, it wasn't just a simple thing to understand or say. He wasn't crushing on Ignis, he wasn't lured by his smell. His teary eyes and how he held himself back to not get too close to Ignis, even though he wanted nothing more but to take him away from there and protect him from any harm… Gladio was serious about how he felt and he held a certainty to his feelings that scared Ignis more than anything.

“I'm sorry,” Ignis said without knowing what he was apologizing for.

That he didn't feel the same way? That he couldn't stop what he had to do? It was unclear but it hurt his heart to see Gladio like that.

“You don't have to apologize, Ignis. For anything. It's not your fault how I feel or what is happening here,” Gladio said, slowly gaining the control back over himself. “Now I understand why love makes no sense to you. Love has no value here or a rather different meaning. One that is utterly wrong.”

Ignis looked down, having no argument against what Gladio said.

“And it hurts me to know that… you probably went through something even worse.”

“You don't know that,” Ignis whispered and he didn't mean to deny that, yes, he went through that, but more that Gladio didn't know what he exactly went through.

“No, I don't and I rather not know otherwise I'd probably hurt all these Alphas who hurt you.”

For a moment Ignis wasn't sure if Gladio had some special powers, like Noctis, and could read his mind. But that wasn't possible, he told himself, or the both of them would know so much more.

Then what was it? How could Gladio understand what he was actually saying and what no one else understood until now? There was more than Ignis could see, or wanted to see and he had to admit that it caught his curiosity.

“That wouldn't be a smart thing to do,” Ignis said.

“But it would be the right thing to do,” Gladio said and Ignis couldn't stop the small smile on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading :) chapter two will be up during the week!


End file.
